Icy Blue on Blood Red
by ogichichan
Summary: I'm taking a chance and finishing this fic it'll be on my new account the link is on my page please continue reading this fic and help he on my way to finishing
1. Captured! Let the fun begin

**-Summary- The Akatsuki took a baby Naruto away to raise till the day came when the seal on the Kyuubi weakened. Over time a certain raven starts to have feelings for the blond...but will past wrongs destroy any chances of love for the Uchiha?**

**-Disclaimer- I hate these things but I feel it only right to put it at least on the first chapter. Ok here we go -gets serious face ready- I in no way shape or form own the anime/manga Naruto(shippuden) It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sama :3**

**Ok disclaimer over...now warnings X3**

**This fic contains yaoi-ness(boy luvin XD), severe beatings of a minor, violence, future lemony goodness, come serious OOCness, darkness, self mutilation....hmmm....thats all I got for now. I'll update as I go :3**

**Possibilities of future content are: Mpreg(if Ita-kun is good ;3)**

**If you are against any of this please just hit the little back button at the top left hand of your screen. Much a appreciated. X3 if you dont.....I will haunt you with my awesomeness XD**

**Paring....(as if you haven't noticed from your search XP) is ItaNaru XD yes Ita-kun I granted your wish.**

**(its) YES!!! I GET LITTLE NARU-CHAN!!!**

**(sasu) I hate you Raven**

**(me) O.O aww please dont hate me Sasu-teme you know sasunaru is my first love**

**(sasu) Naruto is mine though!!! -cries-**

**(me) -hugs sasu- am sorry Sasu but I need to redeem Itachi for that dark one shot I made a while back**

**(sasu) What fic?**

**(me) oops.....forgot I didnt tell you about that one...u where away somewhere with Naruto **

**(sasu) -sharingan- Tell. Me. NOW!**

**(me) O________O Oh shit ummm.....I uhhh....hehe ya see....I........DONT KILL ME!!!**

**(sasu) -looks through file for fics- -finds _Bleeding Angel _fic and reads it- …..Oh.......my........god...... ITACHI!!! RAVEN!!!! -charges up chidori-**

**(itame) O.O RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

"Quick! We have to get him out of here!" Two masked people and an elderly man ran down what seemed like endless hall's. "If we dont hurry she will most certainly send her clansmen to kill him!." Doors where opened and slammed shut periodically till the three stopped. The elderly man handed the two masked others a small bundle. "Go out through the village escape route. Once your out make sure your chakra is masked."

The two nodded and where about to leave when the old man stopped them. He looked at them with deadly eyes. "They cant get there hands on him. They look on him as a demon. His own mother tried to kill him. Go to the west. Take him to the village outside Suna. There's a man in that village who will take care of him. He's all thats left of Minato. I dont want to see his son be killed."

He opened the large wooden door and motioned the two out. "The Uzumaki are powerful. If they appear to you, just run." "Hai Hokage-sama" and with that the two left with the small baby boy in there arms. The Hokage returned to his office. Hopping. Praying that the two ANBU got Naruto out without any trouble.

He knew the Uzumaki clan where very powerful and if they caught the two they would most certainly be killed. He sighed and sank back into his large office chair. He sprung back to life when loud knocking sounded from the door. Who ever it was, they where beating it with enough force to break it.

"OPEN UP OLD MAN!" Oh yes. This was not going to be a fun conversation. He sighed and told them to come in. 'CRACK' CRASH'. Ok....now he needs a new door. A fiery red head stormed up to his desk with a look that promised death. "Where the HELL is he Sarutobi?!" Ya....thats Kushina for ya. Beautiful yet would kill you if you so much as looked at her wrong. If looks could kill...Sarutobi would be a dead man by now.

Yes....Not the best woman to piss off. "'Sigh' Was it really necessary to break down my door?" He shivered at her icy glare. 'Did the temperature in here just drop thirty degrees?' "Dont play games with me old man. That thing took away my husband AND son. It MUST be killed." Now it was the Hokage's turn to be pissed. "Are you really that blinded to see that that baby is your son? Not the Kyuubi! What would Minato say if he was here right now?!"

At his tone, all the clan members, including Kushina, took about three steps back. She recovered quickly though, and was back on the war path. "I saw it in that things eyes. I saw the demon that it is. That could never be my son. The feeling he gave me wasnt something I ever felt before......That wasnt my son......If you wont give him to us....then we'll just have to hunt him down ourselves.....and take care of this....without your help." One shimmering tear went down her face as she turned around, her hair flowing with the speed, and walked out, followed by her clan leaders.

Outside a storm was brewing. The dark ominous clouds hung over head. Thunder could be heard in the distance. Sarutobi looked out from the large windows sighed, a pained look on his face. 'Please let them get away....' The rain began to poor down like a tidal wave. The cold liquid hitting the sun heated ground caused a fog that enveloped the whole village. Visibility was zero in minutes and Sarutobi hoped it was help from what ever god that was out there listening to his prayers.

**Miles Deep In The Forest Outside Konoha**

"Its starting to rain. If we dont get the kid to some shelter he's gonna get sick." The two ANBU stopped on a high branch. The one with a cat mask took the baby from the one with a rabbit mask. "I know a place close by that we can take shelter in." She turned to the left and took off with the other following close behind. By the time they reached there destination it was starting to get dark.

The sun would be setting in a few hours. They hurried into the small cave. The one with the rabbit mask pulled out a scroll. He did a few hand signs and several blankets formed out of the plum of smoke. He arranged them into a mack-shift bed for the baby. The woman of the two took the wet blanket off the baby and wrapped him in a few of the ones the man layed out.

The two sat in silence, the woman holding the sleeping infant, waiting out the raging storm. Unbeknownst to them, a serious threat loomed in the forest not far from there small shelter. "In that the kid un?" The blond teen looked at the red head next to him.

The only answer he got was a nod of his head. "Cant believe the Kyuubi is sealed inside something that small un." The red head bonked the blond on the head. "If you keep talking I'll make it so you can make your precious bombs ever again." The blond shut his mouth knowing the threat wasnt just a threat. The red head wasnt just big talk. He was always serious. "We'll wait here till they start to fall asleep then cast a genjutsu on them."

It took about three hours till the two felt the ANBU had fallen at least into a light sleep. They made there way till they where about a twenty yards from the entrance to the cave. Flashing through hand signs, they erected a powerful genjutsu on the cave, area and on the ANBU's eyes.

The blond man walked up stealthy to where the baby lye. He picked him but gently and held the baby close to his chest then walked out the way he came in. Once the trio was far away, they took to the tree's and sped away as fast as they could to get back to there organization. T

hey made it back to the Akatsuki hide out within a few hours. The blond, Deidara, and the red head, Sasori, walked up to the large set of doors that led to there leaders chambers. Sasori knocked on the door and a deep "come in" made the blond jump. They opened the door and walked in.

A man with burnt orange hair was seated behind a large desk. He looked up to see two of his subordinates with a baby in the blonds arms. "Is that the Kyuubi container?" "Yes Pein-sama. For some reason, Konoha ANBU had taken him from the village so we didnt have any trouble acquiring him."

Pein looked at the small thing covered in blankets. He motioned the blond to bring to baby to him. Deidara placed the baby in his leaders arms and backed away from him. The man pulled back the blanket to get a look at the child's face. T

he boy opened his bright blue eyes and stared at the man holding him. He looked on him with a defiant glare. Almost as if he knew this man wanted to harm him. Pein looked at Naruto as if saying 'stop it now or your gonna get it.' The blond didnt seem to care. He just stared with that same look on his little chubby face.

Seeing as this child had some kind of knowledge of what was around him, Pein handed the child to Sasori. "Keep him with you for now. Hopefully we can break him of that attitude of his." With that, Sasori and Deidara left the room. Deidara was snickering at the fact that Sasori, the antisocial puppet lover was gonna be stuck babysitting. "Keep it up. See what happens." Once again the blond shut up instantly.

**Konoha**

Two ANBU stood in front of the Hokage's desk in the large room. Sarutobi had his hands folded in front of his face. Leading his chin on them. "Sigh. So....who do you think took him?" The ANBU didnt know what to say. They felt like a bunch of newly graduated genin.

How could they had been so stupid? What if it was the boys mother or one of the Uzumaki clans ninja? They felt low. Lower then dirt. "Forgive us Hokage-sama. We have no ideas on who did this. There was no trail to follow. We summoned ninja dogs to look but they couldnt pick up on Naruto's sent."

Sarutobi was starting to give off a large amount of chakra. The man was not happy. "Summon two ANBU teams and Hatake Kakashi and Might Guy." With that, the two ANBU went off to complete there task. Hiruzen(1) sank back in his chair.

He herd a tap at the window. He turned to see what it was when he saw his two students Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Hey old man how ya do-OUCH Tsunade was that really necessary?!" Tsunade just looked at Jiraiya with an angry tic. "Yes it was you disrespectful moron."

The Hokage simply sighed at his old students antics. _'Some things never change'_. "Sorry Sarutobi-sensei. I wanted to get here sooner but a certain someone kept holding things up." Tsunade was never one for patience and Jiraiya was always pushing it WAY to far with her. The man was surprised though when the slug princess agreed to come back to the village to assist in the problem with the Uzumaki clan.

"So where is my godchild at anyway sensei?" That made the old man frown. He wasnt able to disclose information on why he called them. Only that he requested there return. Jiraiya knew Minato was dead from the sealing jutsu but was never fully briefed on the mans son.

Tsunade was also curious about the child. She hoped she could stop the boy from being turned into a perv like her teammate did to the boys father. Though the look they where getting from the Hokage wasnt helping there thoughts on the baby. They received two words. Two words that they really didnt want to register in the minds. "He's gone." Those where the last words said before the room went completely silent.

Three months had passed since the Hokage sent his ninja out to search for the baby. They never found him. Its like he vanished into thin air. Jiraiya had spies all over and none of them received any clues as to the boys location. While they where searching for him, the akatsuki where having one hell of a time with the child. He never responded to anything they did. For a baby he was a wall of defiance. The leader was starting to wonder if this was worth it. An organization with elite S-rank ninja where being bested by a baby. Pein was close to driving his head into a wall.

**Five Years Later**

A small yellow and black flash was all they could see out of the corner of there eyes. Naruto had escaped again while Deidara left him alone to get them something to drink after some light training. The child had showed some promising skills over his few years of life so they thought they could take advantage of it and use the boy as a weapon till they had to extract Kyuubi from him.

Well....that was harder that they thought. The training was easy. He took what they threw at him but when the blond got the urge to piss off the adults around him, he really mad an effort to do so soooooo bad that they wanted to kill him.

The members couldnt do that though on account that he wanted the boy alive till he was older and the seal weaker. "Dammit Deidara! Why cant you handle a simple task and keep the boy in sight till we return him to his cell!?" The white haired man that was running with Deidara to keep on the small blonds trail did not seem happy.

"Its not my fault un! That kid is so fast he's gone in the blink of an eye!!" They turned a corned and found themselves upside down in a spring trap. "......I hate this fucking kid." The two herd childish chuckling coming from down the hall. They looked twords it to see a little smirking blond boy.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SOME OF A BITCH!! YOU LET US THE FUCK GO OR I SWEAR TO JASHIN I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!" Naruto made a fake pout. "Aww you wouldnt hurt me would you Hidan-teme?" Hidan had had enough of the boys cocky attitude. He pulled a kunai from his pocked and slashed a hole in the net that confined him and the other blond.

Seeing this, Naruto took off again in a flash and the chase began once again. This time Naruto didnt get all that far. His four hour run of havoc was ended by Sasori's chakra strings wrapping around his body. The red head made sure it was tight so the little blond couldnt wiggle out.

Naruto turned his head to look up at his capture. He shuddered when he saw the red head. "What the hell do you think your doing brat?" Damn did he hate that deadly tone. Of all the other members of akatsuki, Sasori creeped him out the most. Why? Because of the mans punishments and how he just plain acted around him.

The blond was the only one who the red head showed any liking tword. He seemed intrigued by the small boy. But when it came to punishing him for doing something wrong...he was the meanest. Not even Hidan was as cruel. And he pissed him off the most for gods sake! He would take the overly religious foul mouth freak over Sasori any day.

"Uhhh....h-hey S-sasori-senpai." Naruto's face went three shades lighter at the look on Sasori's face. To the others, it was just a normal, emotionless stair. To Naruto...it was a glare that promised pain. "Its time for your training session with me and Kisame. Or has your playing with Deidara and Hidan make your memory dull."

Sasori released the chakra strings from Naruto and picked the boy up off the ground and placed him on his feet. "Meet me at the south training area. Kisame is already there." With a glare from Sasori, Naruto took off down the hall that led to the south training area. He turned on his heals and started to walk after him. He got a few feet away when he stopped and cocked his head to look over his shoulder. "You two are worthless pussies. For gods sake you cant even keep a hold on a child." Thats all he said then walked off.

Deidara and Hidan looked back and forth between themselves and Sasori's retreating form. "Did he just...?" Deidara looked at Hidan and gave him an affirmative nod. "Ya....I believe he did un....." Hidan just stared on. "Didnt know he knew how to smack talk....did you?" Deidara shook his head. "I never even herd him call someone a pussy before either un." The two just stood there shocked before they shook it off and turned to talk away.

**HAHAHAHAHA Ok o.....ok.....that was....hehe....fun to wright....haha my mom started reading over my shoulder and I didnt really care till I herd her start laughing XD I looked back at her and I felt like I was gonna die of laughter lol her face was priceless!!! My mom is not one for really bad profanities but she did find this rather entertaining. Hope you did to X3**

**(ita) I didnt T.T**

**(me) Whats wrong Ita-kun?**

**(ita) I wasnt in the first chapter!!!! TT____TT**

**(me) Aww please dont cry! I have to set up the story line please I promise your gonna be in either the next or the third chapter. I'm not sure which right now.**

**(ita) -sniffle- promise?**

**(me) -hugs- promise -kisses cheek-**

**(ita) Ok....I'll try to wait.**

**(me) Good :)**

**Ok thats it for now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter xp**

**(1) Hiruzen is the Third Hokage's first name Hiruzen Sarutobi  
**

**JaNe**

**Raven out**


	2. Evil hidden by a childs eyes

**Holly freaking shit O.O I got three reviews so far on just the FIRST chapter....hehe I thought it was funny and a friend thought it was good but seriously....I didnt think I would get this reaction that quickly....and the favoriting! Theirs even more of those O______O I feel luved =^_^=**

**Kudos to my reviewers: **

**LovelyMystery**

**KitsuneNaru**

**diaryanjo**

**Thanks you guys for being my first reviewers on this story X3 You get cookies and plushies!!**

**(naru) You guys are awesome!!**

**(sasu) hn**

**(naru) Come on teme it wouldnt hurt you to be nice for once.**

**(sasu) I'm nice to you**

**(naru) Only when I throw a fit. Your not even nice to me in BED!! Ya we cuddle after but thats short lived cause you HAVE to go out training. I swear I wouldnt be surprised if I caught you cheating on we with Sakura =_=**

**(sasu) Aw please dont be like that Naru-chan. You know I'm faithful to the end. Besides...I never hear you complaining when I'm pounding you into any available surface we end up on ;3**

**(naru) O////////////O th........th..........**

**(sasu) Come on let me make all your anger go away -mischievous grin-**

**(naru) O////////////////O**

**(sasu) -pikes up naru and heads to bedroom- **

**(naru) -passes out-**

**(me) well that was.....**

**(ita) …..interesting....**

**-loud noises in the background- Oh god S'uke...h.....harder.....**

**(itame) O/////////////////////////////O -fan girl squeal- CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(dei) Hey Saso-danna ya think we should start the fic for them un?**

**(saso) Well....I dont care. You can do it. I dont wanna face the wrath of Raven-san later over this**

**(dei) HAH The great Akasuna no Sasori, scared of a 5'3 girl....Your a ninja for gods sake!**

**(saso) …..She's running the show so anything she says goes.....I dont want to end up being the but of the joke when she sees it as an opportunity to humiliate me. Its bad enough my appearance in the first chapters was centered around humor....**

**(dei) what ever -whisperers-{pussy} **

**(saso) I herd that**

**(dei) O.O.....anyway....On with the fic ^_\;**

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

Kisame swung his samehada at Naruto's head as fast as he could. The blond dropped to the ground and kicked the shark mans feet out from under him. He jumped into the air landing a powerful leg drop to the downed shark. It had been going on like that for an hour now.

Kisame trying to hit the little blond but to no avail. The kid was to fast and knocked him on his ass with swift movements. You would think the older man would have the advantage because of height and weight....but OH BOY was he wrong. Naruto used his disadvantages and Kisame's advantages against the blue guy.

"-pant- Ok brat...thats it for today..." Kisame sighed and walked off the now battle weary training field. Naruto laid himself out on the ground breathing heavy. Even with his speed, that didnt stop him from getting hurt. He had a few large gashes on his arms, back and legs from the large scaly sword.

He didnt move though when he heard foot steps headed tword him. He knew who it was. Sasori. "Your not weak. Get up." Not wanting to anger the man, he got up as best he could with out straining his already hurting body. He never showed it to any of them but he did feel the huge amount of pain he received from every one of these training sessions.

Sasori grabbed him by the arm and led him inside. They turned down a hall he knew all to well. He had this coming to him though. He caused a lot of trouble today. Sasori opened the steal door. Naruto walked in obediently without Sasori forcing him to like he did when he was a little younger.

The red head shut the door behind him and all Naruto had to do was wait for his next beating to start. It never clicked in his head as to why he kept this up. He knew this would happen every time he caused trouble. Yet he still did it anyway. _'Oh well...better just get this over with...'_ The door opened to show the man known as Kakuzu.

Oh ya. This will not end well. When it was Kakuzu, the blond would pass out from the pain within thirty minutes. He could hold out longer to the others because of there different methods. But Kakuzu's method was whipping with his various tentacles. There where so many of them that each hit came so fast he didnt have time to prepare for another and get the chance to breath. It was as if he was suffocating on pain.

Surprisingly, it took longer then normal. Naruto felt like dying. Kakuzu left the room, leaving Naruto to bleed, hang from the shackles that held him up. A new set of foot steps made themselves known. He lifted his head just enough to see who it was through blurry eyes.

It was Deidara. The older blond lifted the boy off his feet and unlocked his restraints. He cradled him in his arms, being careful of his wounds, and carried him to his cell. Once there, he lay the boy on the bed they provided him with and got a med kit. He cleaned and bandaged Naruto's wounds.

Naruto sat up weakly and looked at the older blond. "Why?...." The older blond never did anything for him. He always viewed the boy as a nuisance. The man didnt answer him. He just got up and walk out. Locking the chakra enforced cell behind him. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment then pushed it aside. He was in to much pain and was really tired. Once his head hit the pillow he was out.

**In Another Area Of The Hideout A Few Hours Later**

"So, he pulled another of his hide and seek games on you again. Was it taken care of?" Kakuzu stepped forward. "Yes Pein-sama. He lasted longer then the last time though. I believe he's going to become a threat to all of us within a few years."

Pein looked at him for a second then turned to Sasori and Kisame. He knew today the boy was to train with them. "Do you two feel the same way?" Sasori made no movement. Kisame spoke up. "I do believe he has become very strong. With us training him its not a surprise. I dont, however, see him as a threat. In different ways we all show some kind of caring to the kid and I'm sure he realizes it to."

Kisame had a point. None of them truly hated the boy, although Hidan showed a LARGE distaste to the boy, he never carried out his death threats to him and ended up laughing about it with the others later without the blonds knowledge.

Kisame really liked the spunky ball of energy. He gave him a good run for his money and made a good sparing partner. The akatsuki where the only family Naruto knew. Yes what they did to him wasnt what a true family did to one another. But it was all he knew and accepted it. "We'll leave it be for now. Nothings changes." With those last words, Pein got up from his chair and left the room. The other akatsuki members just stared after him.

Pein made his way down the halls till he was in front of Naruto's cell. The blonds eyes shot open when he sensed his leaders presence. Like always, since he first got there, the boy had that same defiant look on his face. Only this time, Pein didnt glare back at him. He had almost a look of sympathy on his face. Naruto wasnt sure if thats what he was seeing but if it was then he was really worried about it. Was the man trying to get him to let his guard down or something?

"Naruto..." His voice was soft but still held power. "Do you know why your here?" Naruto was getting more and more confused by the second. He didnt like this. Not one bit. "You father died shortly after your birth. And your mother tried to kill you."

The blond just stared at him. Was this true? Should he believe him? "You told me I was abandoned and Konan-san found me and brought me here." Pein sighed and made sure he kept Naruto's eyes fixed on his. "That was a lie to keep you satisfied and not feel like you had a reason to escape and find your original home."

Naruto blinked. "And.....where is that...?....My original home...?" Naruto looked at the older man with curiosity. "Konohagakure. Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. The day of your fathers death was the day the Kyuubi attacked your village. In a last attempt to save his home, your father sealed the demon inside you. After that, your mother no longer saw you as her son but as the demon fox."

Naruto stared emotionless at the floor. He didnt know what to think. How to feel. Most importantly....whether to believe the man or not. "Some of the villagers tried to save you by taking you out of there. I had earlier sent two of my men to retrieve you. Seeing you out of the villages care, we took you with ease." The blond stayed silent. To many thoughts where running through his head. Pein walked closer. He unlocked the cell door and pulled it open. "I'm giving you a choice. You can stay here and train so no one can ever hurt you. Or you can leave where we will hunt you down and kill you once he have you."

Naruto stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the tall man. He looked up at him with a blank stare. "I'll stay." The blond turned to walk away only to pivot hit body and cock his head to the side to look at Pein. "Only on the fact that I know your still hiding something from me." He walked past the man with no fear of being hit or thrown back into his cell, and headed down one of the many halls that made up the Akatsuki compound. Pein just stared after him. 

_'Smug little shit.......smug....but smart.'_ Naruto made his way to the main lounge but made a pit stop to change his cloths. He didnt like the jean blue sweat pants and white T-shirt Deidara put on him.

Although he did appreciate what the man did for him....he still didnt like the choice in wardrobe. He opened the closet that housed clothing they had gotten him and changed into a pair of black baggy pants and an over sized black T-shirt, careful as to not disturb his wounds.

With that task done, he continued his walk to the lounge. Upon arrival, he saw a few of the akatsuki members sitting and conversing with each other on various parts of the large room. Some where eating at the many tables.

Naruto walked across the room, gaining strange stares from everyone in the room, and entered the cafeteria to get a bottle of water. After that, he turned around, walked back into the main room and chose to place himself on one of the couches that wasnt occupied by anyone.

He didnt feel like talking to any of the others at the moment. His back what killing him and his body ached all over. He still felt drained from the intense training he received earlier with Kisame and Sasori. He pulled his legs up and hugged his knees to his chest. "Hey Naru-chan." Sigh. Ok well he can at least deal with Konan.

She was the only one truly nice to him. She went so far as to give him his little pet name. She used others but at the moment stuck with her first choice. She made her way over and placed herself right beside him. "Hello Konan-san." His tone was dead. No feeling what so ever in it.

She took a better look at him and noticed a few scratches on his face. "I heard you gave Hidan and Deidara a rough time earlier. Hard time with training?" Naruto sighed. "More like hard time with beating....It was Kakuzu again." Konan let a frown fall on her beautiful face. _'Thats four times in a row now.' _Kakuzu was really hard on him. Just like Sasori was.

She leaned in closer and faked giving him a hug. She wanted to gauge the damage by his sensitivity. And she got her answer. A sharp intake of air and his stiffening in her arms. "So, did you take care of yourself this time or did one of the others help you?" She knew some of them would help him if he hadnt pissed them off before hand.

"Deidara did." Well there was a shocker. Deidara never did anything for him. Sure he helped Naruto play pranks sometimes but that was only when it was someone he wanted to get back at. "It surprised me to." She released Naruto and sat back on the couch.

She opted to not say anything 'cause she could tell he wasnt in the mood for conversation. Something outside of his injuries was bothering him. Konan spotted Hidan heading there way. Konan shuddered when she felt something coming from Naruto. _'Damn...Hidan has the worst timing on the planet. Sigh.' _"Hello Hidan."

The white haired man simply nodded at her then took a seat on the chair opposite them. He looked at Naruto and saw the far away look on his face. "Whats up with the little shit head?" Konan glared at the man for calling her little Naru-chan such a name. "I dont know. I tried asking him but he doesnt seem to be in a talking mood."

Hidan seemed to get a thinking look on his face. "He's probably just doing that to hide he's making another plan to fuck with us." The man just smirked at himself for his thoughts. Konan felt like using her paper jutsu to wrap him in a cocoon and enforce it with chakra so he cant get out.

Suddenly, something black but tinted ice blue started to made its way around Hidan's body. "What the fuck is this!?" At the outburst, all the others turned to look and saw some dark force envelope Hidan's body. Konan backed away while the others came up to stand beside her.

They just looked on with amazement. None of them have ever seen anything like it before. "WELL ARE YOU GUYS GONNA FUCKING HELP ME OR NOT!?!?" Sasori and Kakuzu tried to get close but where thrown back about fifteen feet. "Whats going on in here?" Pein had burst through the door and now was looking at what the others where seeing.

"What.....is that...?" Pein noticed that Naruto was sitting on the couch in front of Hidan but what ever it was, wasnt effecting him. It seemed to dance around him. Some of them looked to there leader for answers. "Is this the Kyuubi's doing sir?" Pein wasnt sure on what to do. Naruto didnt seem to even notice that what ever it was, was around him.

The black thing, now resembling chakra, had launched Hidan to the other side of the room and dissipated from his body. He appeared to be fine. He quickly returned to his feet to. It didnt leave Naruto though. Something was happening to the boy. His once bright blond hair, was turning a highly pale platinum blond color and the bangs that now framed his face, turned a sickly evil midnight black. His skin went a few shades lighter as well.

Within a minute of the change, the black chakra vanished. Leaving a changed Naruto behind. He was still sitting in the same position as he did before the phenomenon happened. His face was hidden from view by his knees.

He wasnt moving and from what they could tell, his whole body was relaxed so it was hard to tell if they should advance on him to check if he was ok or not. Konan was the one to move tword him. She wanted to make sure the boy was ok.

Pein followed after her. Keeping an eye on his close childhood friend. When they reached him, Konan sat beside him. When she put her hand on his shoulder he made some movement. "Naruto...? Naruto, can you hear me?" Nothing. Pein walked over next and stood on the opposite side of him.

He placed his hand on the side of his right arm and the boy shuddered violently. They where all puzzled. Pein put two fingers to the side of Naruto's neck to check for a pulse. It was there but faint. Pein picked him up so Konan could fix a pillow to lay the boys head on.

The next shudder he made almost made Pein drop him. Once Konan layed out the softest pillow she could get her hands on, she instructed him to lay the boy down. All the others made there way to circle around the couch, all curious as to what was happening.

Two hours had passed since the strange incident and Naruto still hadnt woke up. Incredibly, all the members of akatsuki where worried about the kid. Even the crazy looking venus fly trap guy, Zetsu! They where all just sitting around him.

Deidara had fallen asleep leaning on Sasori's leg, who was sitting in one of the chairs. Hidan was with Zetsu on the other couch close by. Kakuzu was on another chain. Pein was seated on the floor with Konan in front of the boy so they would be the first to see him when he woke up.

Fifteen minutes pasted when they started to hear shifting. Naruto had sat up and was rubbing his eyes as if he had just woke up from a nap. Pein and Konan spun around and where staring at him. All the others snapped to attention and made there way over to circle around him again.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around at them lazily. _'Why are they staring at me?....Did I do something wrong?' _All of them had fixed there sight on his eyes. Staring right at them. It was starting to unnerve Naruto. Something was up. But what he didnt know.

"Umm....may I ask whats the sudden fascination with my face?" None of them knew what to say. It was as strange as his new hair color...or...colors. Having enough of there staring contest, he got up, a little woozy at that, and walked to the bathroom to look for himself. They all followed after him.

He opened the door and walked to the mirror. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was giving himself close to the same stare he was getting from the others. His hair color had gone from blond to a platinum blond and black bangs. What was the most shocking to him....was his eyes. They where an intense, almost evil looking ice blue color. If hell froze over, it would turn this color.

He stared at his reflection for a few more seconds....before he passed out. Hitting the ground hard.

"NARUTO!!"

**

* * *

Ok.....not the best I'm sure but heh Well lets see here...you got some sad parts, weird OOCness and some funny....I think that about raps things up for another chapter dont cha think X3**

**(akatsuki) YOU SUCK!!!**

**(me) O.o....uhhh....did I do something wrong?**

**(kisa) I'm suppose to be a ferocious shark dude not some pansy!**

**(pein) Yes I agree with Kisame....**

**(me) …...........**

**(kisapein) …..?**

**(me)...............................................................**

**(pein) Hello?**

**(me) ITS MY FUCKING STORY!! DONT LIKE IT!? THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO SHOVE A POLE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SIT FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!!! I'LL MAKE IVAN THE TERRIBLE LOOK LIKE A PUPPY WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**(pein) O.O -shuts up-**

**(kisa) Raven.....you have issues.....**

**While I deal with Pein....thanks for reading X3 **

**JaNe**

**Raven out**


	3. Humans demons and painful futures

**. . . . . . Is this for real? O.o.....I Got three chapters of this story in what? The course of three days?? Holly freaking shit thats a chapter every day O_________o wow....Hmm....ok well I hope I can do better then the last one. I dont know why but I'm becoming obsessed with this fic.....I layed awake all last night with this story running through my head. I'm crazy I know....I think it was because Jinx was sleeping on me. He was laying on my head one min....then the next on my chest....he really seems to like it there O.o**

**(naru) Your cats perverted.**

**(sasu) Ya he is....**

**(me) I just dont get that cat....Is it because I have a big chest or something?**

**(sasunaru) -giggles-**

**(me) What the hell?**

**(naru) Raven-chan...you rival Tsunade-bachan XD**

**(me) O///////O not cool Naruto.....I dont exactly feel like letting my readers know my chest size -////- and besides I'm not THAT big XP**

**(sasunaru) SUUUUUUURE X3**

**(ita) Leave her be you two. You have a very nice chest Raven-hime ;D -grabs chest-**

**(me) ITACHI YOU ASSHOLE!!!! -slaps with chakra enhanced force- and dont call me a princess....it feels weird....**

**(sasu)......ouch.....aniki you still alive?**

**(ita) -little birdies and butterflies dance around head- aw tweetie go whoop whoop XP**

**(sasu) Wow Raven-chan....that was.....really something....**

**(naru) Umm....Sasu-kun....I think we better leave....**

**(sasu)....right.....oh HAVE FUN WITH THE CHAPTER!!! **

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange room. Even stranger.....he was laying on something very soft and comfy. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He lifted his head to looked around, which caused his head to start pounding, and found he was laying on a very large, queen size bed. The sheets where a crimson red and the blanket and pillow cases where black.

There was a nice sized chest-of-drawers, a bed side table and a black fabric couch with red pillows on it. The walls where white and a furnished hard wood floor. It was a beautiful room. But to say he was confused would be an understatement.

He got up on unsteady legs to try and get a better look at the room. Big mistake. The movement caused the room to start spinning and caused him to feel sick. He somehow managed to get himself into the bathroom before he threw up on the floor.

He did more dry heaving then anything else. It caused his chest to hurt from the involuntary spasms. After a while, pull himself together enough to get up and rinse his mouth out. He caught his reflection in the mirror and then everything came back. Hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He sighed. There was no denying it. What ever happened before he passed out hearing Hidan's voice to waking up with everyone looking at him to seeing what it was first hand to now. He could deal with the hair.....but his own eyes scared him. There was something ominous about them. He needed to sit down. He leaned against the tile wall and let his body slide down it till he stopped on the floor beneath him.

He sensed someone coming. Another weird thing. He knew exactly who it was! _'How the hell did that happen?' _Deidara was running down the hall. He could hear the foot steps getting closer. By his assumption he would be at the door in _'three.....two.....one...'_ "Hey kid you ok un?!"

Deidara looked around the room but Naruto wasnt anywhere in sight. His eyes traveled around the room till he saw the bathroom door was open. He made his way over and looked inside. There was Naruto, leaned up against the wall on the floor.

He sighed and knelt down beside him. "You alright kid un?" Naruto looked up at him. Deidara had to control a shudder. He hadnt seen the boys eyes since he knocked himself out three days ago. Although they where creepy, he could see the pain and sadness in them.

He picked him up and walked out of the bathroom. By the time he reached the bed, three more akatsuki members made themselves present. "What happened Deidara?" Konan had a worried look on her face. "I found him on the floor in the bathroom un." Konan looked Naruto over to see if he may have fallen again and hurt himself. She found no new injuries.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" He looked up at them. He could tell they to where afraid of his eyes. "I'm.....I'm fine Konan-san. I just got up to fast and made myself sick. I'm ok now. No need to worry." Kisame and Hidan, the other two who ran into the room, looked at him intently just to make sure he wasnt lying.

It was hard to tell with the boys new eyes. It was as if they blocked out anyone who tried to read him. _'As if it wasnt hard enough before sigh' _ "Sasori-no danna wanted to know if you where up and if so would you want to continue training un?" The three other adults looked at the blond, glaring, as if saying 'Are you fucking KIDING ME?! He just woke up and something weird happened to him a few days ago! How would you feel?!'

Naruto didnt seem to be on the same wave link as them. "Sure. I'll be ready in a few minutes and I'll meet him on the west training field." Deidara smiled and walked out of the room to tell Sasori while Konan, Kisame and Hidan where picking there jaws up off the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding kid." Hidan nodded agreeing with Kisame. "Are you some kinda masochist or something? Cause thats fucked up." Even though she didnt approve of his language, Konan felt the same way. "Dont worry about me. I'm fine." He shooed the others out of his supposed new room so he could changed to go meet Sasori.

He got there in less then five minutes. He decided to run to get to the training field quickly. He knew how much his sensei didnt like to be kept waiting. He realized though that his speed had more then quadrupled. Running through the halls, he could have swore he saw Pein-sama just about to walk into the hall.

He thought the same for Sasori-sensei. _'Where the hell is all this coming from?'_ He seated himself under the tree right beside the entrance to the field. No more then two minutes later, Pein and Sasori walked through the door. They where both looking around till Naruto moved to stand. Sasori looked at Pein then to Naruto.

"Was that you running down the hall a few minutes ago?" Naruto looked up at them with those icy crystal eyes and nodded. Once again, the two looked between themselves and Naruto. Pein cleared his throat to try and shake off his shock. "I'll be....watching your training with Sasori today."

The black/platinum-ett shook his head and walked out to the middle of the field, Sasori following after. "Ok Naruto. Start when your ready." His only warning was a blur. A kick connected with his jaw and sent him flying into the air. More hits came. Again only blurs. After about seventeen blows, they stopped. Sasori landed on one knee with several cracks in his puppet body. Naruto landed a few yards away. Naruto took off once again and all Sasori could do was defend. And even that wasnt working with the little blur that flew around him at insane speeds. Pein had an evil smirk on his face. "Its time to make him a true member of Akatsuki."

Later that day, Pein asked to talk to Naruto. The boy followed him to his chambers, wondering what he wasnted to talk to him about. Once inside, Pein locked the door behind them. "Naruto, you said you could tell there was something I wasnt telling you. You where right on your assumption.I looked up information on your family lines. I found nothing I hadnt already head about from your mothers side, but your fathers was a different story."

The Namikaze clan was created by a powerful ninja and a demon. The ninjas name was Hiroshi Isao. His demon lover was the Nihachibi Aisu no Kitsune, Aozora. Isao had been betrothed to another woman to make allies with another ninja village. A week before his weeding, he stumbled on a beautiful woman in the woods outside his village.

She had beautiful platinum hair with the tips and her long bangs colored black. Her intense ice crystal eyes shone amazingly with the light of the moon on the lake she stood by. He had fallen at first site. When she turned to him, he gasped. Her eyes shown more intensely when away from the light. They where the eyes of a demon. But this didnt make him fear her.

He walked forward. Stopping three feet from her. If she where in fact a demon, he wouldnt care if she killed him where he stood. If her eyes where the last thing he say, he would die a happy man. He wanted to reach out to touch her face to make sure the angelic looking woman was real.

By her features, she looked to be no older then eighteen. He himself was twenty-six. "You must be very brave to approach me without fear." Ok, either she was a ninja or a demon. "Your to beautiful to fear." She smirked, showing off her pearly white fangs.

"The beautiful things in this world are usually the most dangerous." _'Yep she's definitely a demon..'_ "Maybe so, but I have no intention of leaving till I get to talk to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Her smirk fell to an emotionless stare.

She walked forward, closing the distance between then, and started circling around his body. Feather lightly skimming her delicate fingers over his body as she went. "My name is Isao. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

She stopped behind him and leaned her head against his back, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Aozora" It came as a whisper. A very seductive whisper. Isao couldnt take it anymore. He wanted this woman. Demon or not. He reached up, grabbing one of her hands and pulled her around to face him.

Placing one hand on her waist to pull her closer and the other under her chin, he leaned down slowly and placed his lips softly to hers. At first he didnt get a reaction. But it didnt take long for him to feel her kiss back lightly. It stayed slow. He wrapped both arms around her waist. Not wanting to let her go. She soon placed her arms around his neck.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes. "Will you be mine Aozora? Be my yasha-hime." Her answer was another kiss. This one more passionate. Isao and Aozora kept there relationship secret from the mans wife and family for a month before they where found out.

Isao was executed, leading Aozora to slaughter the two villages. Discovering she was pregnant a month later, she went into hiding. She gave birth to three children. She kept the fact that they where hanyo from the human world. Her family grew over the years and the blood line deluded from the human's her children mated with.

Aozora had given the name Namikaze to her family. The demon blood line traits hadnt been seen in centuries. All that was noticed was there ability to catch on to anything they wanted to learn. The demon side had been suppressed by all of the human breeding. All that remained of Isao was his bright blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that Aozora use to get herself lost in.

"Your the first in centuries of your family line to show the pure blood traits of your ancestor. If my assumption is right, the changes we see now are only the start of this. Your body may need to make more changes to adapt to it." Naruto looked at the floor.

Taking in all that Pein had just told him. "What will happen to me if these changes happen...?" Pein looked at him. "It could very. Maybe nothing at all will happen. Maybe the demon blood that has been released inside you will change your entire genetic make-up. I'm not sure. I would have to do more research." Naruto just nodded. He felt numb. Unsure on what to think or do. "If I find anything, you'll be the first to know." At that, Naruto got up and left the room. _'So....does this make me a demon or something....?..........I dont understand.....' _

An hour later, the other Akatsuki members had been talking amongst themselves. They have been watching Naruto for a while now and werent sure if they should talk to him or not. They knew the kid went back with the leader a while ago and he seemed fine then. But now that he came back, he seemed in deep thought and also depressed.

Sasori had told them about there training session so they where a little lenient to get close. Kisame, not liking to see the boy depressed, made his way over to him. "Hey kid. Whats got you so down?" He didnt seem to be listening. Kisame sighed and sat down in the chair opposite Naruto.

When the boy felt like talking he would. He just had to wait it out. Easier said then done. It had been three hours and Naruto made no signs of movement. He just sat there. Perfectly still. The only reason he knew the kid was still breathing was when he felt his chest every so ofter and checked his pulse. The others wold come by to check on things and sit with him also. An hour later, they saw a slight movement of his eyes.

**In Naruto's Head**

While he was wrapping his mind over everything Pein had told him, a voice sounded in the back of his mind. _'Who's there' _He herd the voice again and went in the direction of it. After what seemed like forever of walking down twisting and turning sewer like pipes, he found himself in a large room.

On the far end, he could see a giant cage. In the middle of it, there was a paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it, apparently keeping the doors shut. He walked further into the room when he herd a loud rumbling laugh. _**'Well I didnt expect to see you so soon kit.' **_

The voice was coming from beyond the steal bars of the cage. He walked forward till he was right in front of them. _**'Ya got some guts to walk right up to something when you dont even know whats behind it. Ha ha!' **_

A set of glowing, crimson red eyes appeared behind the bars. They where so high up he had to lean his head back. What even it was, it was big. REALLY big. He could hear what ever it was come closer. In a matter of seconds, the dim light in the room illuminated a large red/orange fox with nine tails swaying wildly behind it.

Naruto just looked on at it in mild fascination. The emotionless stare irked the giant beast so it slammed one of its large paws against the cage bars where the boy was standing. It didnt seem to bother him. _'Who are you? And where the hell am I?' _

The giant beast sighed. _**'I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Just call me Kyuubi and we wont have any problems. As to where you are. You in the deep recesses of your mind.' **_Naruto had a strange look on his face. _'Right.....Ok I guess I can believe that for now. What I dont get is why I havnt been here till now. What caused it?' _Naruto watched as Kyuubi started to shrink and take on a human form. He was tall. Long, deep red hair. He wore a black kimono with red flames at the bottom going up the left side and a red obi.

_**'To be honest kit, I called you here. Considering your gonna need my help very soon.' **_Naruto was getting ticked off at the demons cryptic attitude. _'Look, cut the crap. Just tell me why the hell I'm here so I can get back.....and why do you keep calling me kit?' _

Kyuubi made a fake shocked look. _**'Well sounds like someone needs a time out.'**_ Naruto made a small growl at that. _'Dont start acting like a parent twords me fur ball.' _Well that was a new one for Kyuubi's book. He was one, never told off by a five year old, two, he's never been called a fur ball....and to top it off by the same kid.

_**"I call you kit because I feel protective of you, like a parent does to there child. A kit is a baby fox. Hence why I address you as such.' **_Naruto felt a little taken back by the demons words. Of all people in the world, the one thing to see him as there child was a demon.

It didnt seem all that surprising though now since he learned his heritage led to a demon ancestor. _'Ok....so....what is it that your going to be helping me with anyway?'_ Kyuubi frowned. He wasnt exactly sure on how to put it....so he decided to be blunt about it.

Eh. What could it hurt? _**'Your body is going to start to change. More so then it already has. To put it simply. You becoming a demon.' **_Naruto blinked. _'Like a....hanyo or something....?' _Kyuubi shook his head. _**'No kit. A full blooded demon. Your mega-great grandmother's blood is running pure in your blood. It just needed to awake itself.'**_

__Naruto got a confused look on his face. _'So whats the help gonna be fore?' _Kyuubi made a sheepish grin. _**'Well....the change is gonna put you through so much pain, you'll feel like dying. Thats why I need to be there. To keep you sane through the whole thing.' **_He waited for Naruto's reaction but didnt get one. **_'Kit?' _**

Naruto sighed. _'Alright. I understand. Send be back before the others start to think I'm dead.' _Kyuubi laughed at that. _**'Sorry kit but I cant send you back. You have to on your own.' **_This bothered him. _'Then how do I get back?' _Kyuubi put a finger to his chin as if to look like he was thinking. _**'Just think about it. Will yourself back to consciousness.' **_Naruto nodded and did what he was told. In a few seconds, he was disappearing from Kyuubi's view.

**Back In The Akatsuki Hideout**

"HEY NARUTO YOU IN THERE YA LITTLE SHIT!?!" Hidan had been doing that for five minutes strait. The others where about to take a hammer to the foul mouths head till they heard Naruto take a long breath then release it. All eyes where on him. Naruto looked up and blinked a few times at them.

He had a look of annoyance on his face. "Ok. What changed about me now?" They all let out a sigh of relief. He was fine. A little irritated but fine. Naruto stood up and pushed past the others, making his way to the hall the led to his room. _**'Yo kit can ya hear me?' **_

He quirked an eyebrow at the demons voice. _'What the hell? How can I hear you?' _He herd that irritating laugh again. _**'We made a psychic link when I brought you to me. This way we can talk when ever we need to.'**_ Naruto could feel the smirk on the demons face. He decided to ignore it and continued to his room. He was tired to he wanted to lay down. He soon drifted off into a light sleep, still having all his new information swimming in his head.

Everything was quiet in the Akatsuki compound. Only a few of the members where awake. Suddenly, a loud ear piercing scream echoed through out the whole compound. Following the sound, all Akatsuki members found themselves in front of one door. The door that led into Naruto's room.

They slammed open the door to find the small boy thrashing around on the bed. Screams erupting from him over and over. "Whats wrong with him!?" They where looking at Pein who had run over beside the boy. _'If I'm right then his ancestors blood line is breaking free and changing him from the inside out' _

He shook his head. Not knowing what to do to help the boy. It felt like hours as the members of akatsuki watching Naruto lay there, twisting and turning in sickening ways. Feeling helpless. In his head, Kyuubi was trying to keep Naruto's psyche in tact.

It was worse then the demon predicted. The pain was so great it kept him from keeping contact with Naruto. He lost his way of talking him through it. All he could do was coil his chakra around the boys mind to keep it safe. But as the process went on, even that was beginning to become a problem. The demon in Naruto was trying to shut out Kyuubi. Forcing him back.

Naruto's screams started to change in tone. A demonic sort of sound was starting to lace itself with it. Waves of power started to emanate from him, knocking all others in the room away from him. As the minutes passed, the waves got stronger. Black chakra started forming a bubble around Naruto's body.

It started closing around him. The screaming intensified. Becoming more demonic and also more pained. Then, with a loud, room shaking boom, everyone was pressed to the floor. It went silent again. No noise. No screaming. Everyone lifted there heads and looked at each other. They jumped to there feet and looked to Naruto. Walking over to the bed they saw he still had a pained look on his face and he was breathing hard. He now had black circles surrounding the outside of his eyes with two slashes pointing upward from the edge of them. They could only hope it was over.

Naruto opened his eyes an hour later. He felt terrible. He went to sit up but a searing pain sent him right back down with a loud hiss. His body stayed tense till the wave of pain subsided. The sound of movement in the room told him he wasnt alone.

A tuft of blond hair popped up to his left. He blinked at it and it blinked back. Deidara's eyes went wide and sprung to his feat. "HEY WAKE UP HE'S AWAKE UN!!" Ouch...just what he needed.....yelling not two minutes after opening his eyes.

He heard several growns and yawns. But once what the blond said registered in there heads, they two sprung to there feet. Konan had a look of worry on her face. All the others where staring at him he guessed trying to say 'Glad to see your awake'

"How are you feeling kid?" It was Sasori. The usually stock man was worried about him? _'Wow....did something happen in the time I was out?' _"Ok I guess....hurts when I try to move though." _**'Kit can you here me?' **_Naruto almost jumped at the voice but controlled himself. _'Ya Kyuu I can here you...' _He herd the demon sigh in what he thought was relief. _**'Good. Thought I lost the connection for good...' **_

Naruto frowned inside. _'What do you mean?' _Kyuubi sighed again. Naruto must not have realized he was all alone in his mind during the whole thing. _**'Its nothing....Dont worry about it.'**_ Naruto didnt question him. He simply watched as the others spoke amongst themselves.

A week later, Naruto was up and about again. He seemed to keep himself distant to the others. He would show some feeling to the others every now and then. It wasnt much, but it was all they could get out of him. His change was making him hard to handle.

Naruto wouldnt let any of them train with him in fear he would hurt them. They respected his wish only due to the fact of witnessing the events of his demon blood being awakened. His training was violent to. They would sometimes watch him but always ended up leaving after so long.

On his first mission, he had slaughtered the whole village that they where only sent to steal a special scroll from. A man tried to attack Deidara, the one who took him, and it set him off. He lost control of himself. He found his way back to Deidara, drenched in blood. He looked at the blond with glassy eyes.

Deidara walked over to him to make sure none of the blood was the kids. "Deidara...?" He lifted his head to look at him. "What un?" The blond just now noticed the water floating in the boys eyes, ready to spill and run down his blood spotted face. "I'm.....I'm tired...." With that he fell into the blond. Passed out.

Over a period of three years, he gained full control of his new, demon self. Naruto had been so adamantly named Oni Senkou for his speed and the icy black flash you saw before he killed, and labeled as a Flee-On-Sight threat. He didnt wear the Akatsuki uniform.

They kept it secret from any other village that he was with them. He, instead, wore a black eagle mask, accenting his bright icy eyes, a black long sleeved shirt, a senbone launcher hidden in the sleeves, with a short sleeved jacket over it, black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants with pockets holding several strolls and pouches full of weapons, and a katana to finish it off. When angered though, he couldnt be stopped. The ominous chakra he has will envelope his body and repel all who are in a three meeter radius. Because of this, since the chakra is so dark and you cant see through it, he can send weapons out and the person wouldnt be able to block it in time.

"Naruto? You in there spiky?" Kisame had been trying to locate his favorite little buddy for hours. It was starting to seem impossible. There where just to many rooms in this freaking place. _'Seriously. Who in there right mind make sooooo many damn rooms in one place if your only gonna have a few people there !?!' _

He just kept turning corner after corner till....'oomph!!' Kisame had collided with something. _'Thats what I get for not looking where I'm going'_ He looked over to see it was the spiky haired punk he'd been looking for.

His hair really wasnt that mega jelled up spiky style. It layed in layers, spiking at the sides and the back. "Real smooth sharky. What's with the rush?" The two had gotten close over the past few years. The kid had come to be kind of a little brother to the shark man.

Naruto had given up on his childish acts(much to Deidara's displeasure)...now he acts more adult. Especially for an eight year old. "Pein-sama sent me to find you. We have a mission." Kisame saw a twinkle in Naruto's eyes. "Where we goin?" _'At least he still has some signs of being a child left' _Kisame led the way to there leaders chambers. "To pick up a new member." Naruto was getting excited just thinking about it.

**Three Days Earlier In Konohagakure**

All hell was breaking loose in the Uchiha district. It was late in the evening and screams where heard everywhere. A boy, no older then thirteen was going from home to home. Slaughtering everyone in his path. He watched in the shadows and a little boy around eight was running through the blood and body ridden streets of his home. The older boy made his way back to one of the homes and went into one of the bedrooms.

The man and woman inside gasped at the sight of the young man. "Itachi....son what are you doing?" He didnt answer. He raised his katana above his head and brought it down fast. His mothers screams where silenced in an instant. Soon after, he herd small foot steps make there way up to the door.

It opened to show his little brother. "Itachi! Whats going on...." The boy looked down to see his parents dead on the floor in front of him. He looked to his older brother for an explanation till he saw him turn his katana twords him. He looked into his little brothers eyes with his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan.

Using the genjutsu, Tsukuyomi on him, showing him all the killing he did as a means to torture his brother. Once he breaks the illusion, Sasuke falls to the floor. "Aniki....why....why did you do it...?" Itachi took a step forward. "I did it to test my abilities."

Angered at his brothers excuse, he charged him but was punched in the stomach. Fear finally rising in his mind, Sasuke took off. Trying to get as far away as possible from his brother. Itachi appears one last time before his brother. Sasuke begs his brother not to kill him. "Your not worth killing otouto. No. You will live. Grow up living a tormented life of hatred. Hate me. Get stronger. And when that day comes, come and find me. Seek revenge." Sasuke looks up at him with tears in his eyes. "H....how.....?" "You must kill....your best friend." With his words, Sasuke passed out and Itachi disappeared into the night.

**Present Time Forest Of Konoha**

"Naruto are you sure your following the right chakra signature?" That had been the fifteenth time Kisame had asked Naruto that and it was getting on his nerves. "Look Kisame, have you ever known me to be wrong when it came to sensing someone?" Kisame had a light tint of pink on his blue cheeks.

"Well....no....I guess I'm just being impatient." Naruto nodded. He to was getting impatient with finding the guy named Itachi. "Wait....I got a good hold on a strong chakra signature up ahead." They masked there chakra and advanced slowly. They got to the tree line of a clearing and looked ahead.

There, sitting on the hill, was a raven haired teen. "That must be him. Lets go up slow so we......wait....Naruto?" He looked forward to see Naruto half way to the boy. _'Damn...and he says I'm impulsive...'_ The raven waited for his advancing enemy to get in range of an attack then spun around, only for his kunai to be met with another kunai.

He got a good look at the guy to see a child in black with what looked like almost shock blond hair and a black eagle mask on. "Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto looked at Itachi. "We want to give you a chance to gain more power....Interested?" Itachi then realized there was another person with the kid.

It was a tall blue shark like man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He looked intently at the child. What was a child doing with a guy like that? "You left your village didnt you? Something bad happened that made you leave....?" Again, the Uchiha looked closely at the boy. His sight traveled between the two of them then lifted himself off the ground. "....I'll go." Naruto nodded then turned to leave, motioning Itachi to follow.

They got a good distance in a short amount of time. The whole way, not one of them spoke and it was starting to annoy Kisame. "Hey, its getting dark. Lets stop for the night." Naruto stopped on a branch in front of the other two and scanned the area. He found a nice clearing surrounded by tree's and headed tword it. Kisame and Itachi headed after him.

All of them set up for the night. Kisame went out to get something to eat for them, Itachi went to gather firewood and Naruto went out to set up a perimeter. Setting up basic genjutsu to confuse anyone who came in to close. Once they had all finished there tasks, they made it back to the camp site.

Kisame removed his cloak and set it aside so it wouldnt get in the way of him cooking the rabbits he caught. Itachi tried to busy himself with setting up his tent for the night. Naruto had set up his already and was sitting on a tree limb. He removed his mask then dropped in on the ground below him. He didnt need it on right now so why wear it?

Itachi noticed the mask fall and wondered what the boys face looked like. His mind was running a mile a minute. All the images of killing his own clan haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He leaned over, placing his hands over his face.

Naruto noticed his distress. He could only imagine what was going on inside the Uchiha's head. He jumped down from the tree and walked over to him. Itachi didnt seem to notice him so he sat down beside him. The movement caused the Uchiha to jump. _'Well that caught his attention' _

Itachi turned his head to see the boy no longer in the tree but beside him. He was looking forward but he was still there. "My name is Itachi...Uchiha Itachi....Whats yours?" _'Sigh I already know...' _The boy still didnt look at him but opened his mouth to speak anyway. "Naruto."

The boy didnt seem like the type to talk all that much. But he felt kinda happy with him sitting beside him. "Where are we going?" Again, he didnt look at him. "Akatsuki." Itachi was getting kinda frustrated with the boy. Nothing ever frustrated him. He was an Uchiha god dammit!! But somehow this boy was able to get under his skin....And he liked it.

"Oi dinners almost done you two." Naruto nodded to Kisame but continued to stare into space. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto made a slight nod for him to continue. "Why are you here? You look to be no older then my little brother."

Kisame spoke up for him. "His father died shortly after he was born and his bitch of a mom tried to kill him. His own clan is out to kill him. We got him away from his village and raised him since then." Itachi looked over at Naruto to see the reaction on the boys face for what his seemingly friend said.

"Nice way to sugar coat things sharky." Kisame put on a playful glare. "Like you would want me to tell the whole...." The look Naruto gave him spelled death if he didnt shut up. "Uhh.......hehe sorry spiky....I uhh....didnt mean to put it that way..." Itachi didnt show it, but that surge of killer intent scared the shit outta him.

Naruto turned to Itachi with a devious smirk on his lips. "Dont worry Itachi-san. Kisame's just paranoid." Itachi was more focused on his eyes then what he was saying. The light of the fire was dancing on them but he could still see the deadly looking color and the black around the outside curling slightly up the sides. They didnt scare him. They entranced him. He wanted to learn more about this Naruto. And he would make it his goal in life to find out everything he can.

They left there camp site early the next morning and made it to the Akatsuki compound by noon. Once inside, Kisame led him one way while Naruto walked in the opposite direction. Itachi turned to the tall man. "Where is Naruto going?" Kisame looked down at him then ahead again.

"Probably to his room. He'll most likely end up in the lounge in a little while." Itachi kept his eyes looking forward. What he really wanted to do was turn around and find Naruto. It didnt take long for Itachi and Kisame to reach Pein's chambers. Kisame knocked and a 'Come in' sounded from the other side.

"When we go in. Bow respectfully." He opened the door and the two walked into the large room. Sitting behind a large desk, Itachi could see a man with burnt orange hair. _'This guy must be there leader....fits the profile...except for the hair....weirdo.'_ Itachi did as Kisame instructed and bowed to the man in front of him.

"Welcome Uchiha Itachi. I have chosen you for your talents as a ninja and the potential I believe you have. Kisame here will show you around and introduce you to the others. Kisame, before you do anything else, take Uchiha-san to his room. You may go now." With that, both Kisame and Itachi bowed and walked out of the room.

Kisame had shown Itachi to his new room. He left his stuff there to unpack later on. He followed Kisame to where he said the lounge was. Once there, he was introduced to everyone, but the one person he wanted to see was the boy from earlier. Itachi walked up to the man with red hair. Sasori was it? He wanted information on the boy. Now.

**Hehe I think this is like....the longest chapter I've ever done XD Well you guys deserve it ;3 **

**(me) I'm so sorry Naru-chan that I had to put you through all that T__T**

**(naru) Its ok Ravy-chan. It goes with the plot line and plus....I'm a total bad ass now X3**

**(me) hehe well...heh I guess I did do that ^_^;**

**(ita) thx for making my little Naru-chan into a bad ass too ;3**

**(me) np....but dont think this is gonna get you out of trouble for earlier.**

**(ita) O.O....uhh.....ya....I'm gonna go now ….BYE!!! **

**(dei) Haha the great Uchiha has been scared away by little Raven-chan XD**

**(naru akatsuki) uhh......we wouldnt do that if we where you....O.O**

**(dei)....what?**

**(pein) Dude.....run.....**

**(me).....Oh Deidaaaaraaa can you come here a sec ;)**

**(dei) Umm...sure**

**(others) -whispers- this wont end well...**

**(me) I have a present for you**

**(dei) Really?! Where is it?!**

**(me) here -points to box behind me-**

**(others)....definitely not good....O________O**

**(dei) -opens box- -see's large plushly of sasori- AWWWWW SASO-DANNA!!!!**

**(me) ARTS A BLAST BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -makes hand sign to explode plushly-**

**(dei) O.O -is esploded-**

**(everyone else) Umm......ya........cya guys next time....Hold on Deidara! We'll find all your body parts and have Kakuzu put you back together!!**

**Translations:**

**Nihachibi Aisu no Kitsune: S_ixteen Tailed Sky Blue Fox_**

**Yasha-hime: _Demon princess_**

**Hanyo: _Half demon_**

**Oni Senkou: _Demon Flash_**

**If you dont know the basic ones from the anime....just p.m. me. Cya**

**JaNe**

**Raven out**


	4. Fun times over! Lets get serious!

**Sorry I took so long....My laptop hates me and I wasnt able to use my OpenOffice program to write this. I hope you guys dont hate me and well.....I'm really surprised....O.O....I never thought I would get so many views so early in the making of this fic....Really you guys your the best. I hope I keep the chapters always entertaining and catch your attention. This story, in my view at least, is like the weirdest one I've ever thought could be made. I dont even know where to start on how this whole thing is running through my head....I wish I could just write it all out in one LONGE chapter....I know the last one was long and had a LOT of info in it so I hope it shaped out the stories background....well....kinda....I got more in store for all of you XD I'm gonna try my damnedest to make all chapters long like that one....hehe maybe I will be able to. You guys definitely earn it and more ^___^ Luv you guys chu 3 Ok so its like....WAAAAAAY early in the am hours and I haven't been able to work on the new chapter till now...damn wrist again -_- Picked up a glass A GLASS FOR GODS SAKE!!! and I herd a crack and then the cup fell....making it shatter on my foot causing bruising and shards of glass to embed itself in my skin....Mom says stitches cause I have like a problem with my blood....it doesnt clot right so...ya I bleed bad if it breaks the skin....I say NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO A HOSPITAL!!!(even though there was like a puddle of blood on the floor in like....minute of it all lol) I'll just deal with it....I bleed out I bleed out simple as that XD I'm insane I know X3 but come on you guys wuv me right? ^______^; **

**(readers) -silence-**

**(me) Uhh.....guys? O.o**

**(readers) -crickets sound-**

**(me).....-cries- T____T**

**(sasunaru-ita-akatsuki) -hugs- its ok Raven-koibito**

**(me) thx....-sniffle-**

**(dei) hey me and Kisame will take you to get some ice cream k un?**

**(me) o....ok...**

**(kisa dei) -hugs- **

**(kisa) -picks up- See you guys later k?**

**(sasunaru-ita-akatsuki) k cya **

**(hidan) Can I start the fic?**

**(others) uhh....sure? O.o**

**(hidan) YES!!! READ THE FUCKING FIC BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!!**

**(others).....nice Hidan....real nice -_-**

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

It had been an hour since the Uchiha had last seen his angel in black. He had talked to everyone. But it was as if information on the boy was taboo or something. It was seriously pissing him off.

He was extremely close to walking up to one of them and threaten them to tell him. But being an Uchiha meant for him to stay calm cool and collected. Not to show emotion and freak out on everyone just because he wasnt getting what he wanted. But that was the thing. An Uchiha ALWAYS got what they wanted.

This just wouldnt do. "Itachi was it un?" He turned around to come face to face with the blond he met earlier. "Yes?" The blond seemed nice, but that didnt stop him from using no emotion what so ever in his reply. Deidara sighed. They guy hadnt been there a day yet and he already didnt like him.

"Whats with your fascination with our little Naru-chan un?" Itachi just looked at him. "Why do you ask? Does it matter if I want to know about someone I'm going to be working with?" Deidara let out a loud laugh.

Was this guy serious? "Dude, no one works with him unless Pein-sama sees him needed in a mission with one of us un. We dont even train with him." Now Itachi was interested. "What do you mean by that?" Deidara laughed again. " Let me put it to you this way. Do you want to die un?" Itachi didnt get it. What was he talking about? "Why do you ask?" Deidara smirked. He then walked away leaving a VERY puzzled Itachi.

Itachi had seated himself down at one of the tables after his weird talk with Deidara. _'Dude, no one works with him unless Pein-sama sees him needed in a mission with one of us un. We dont even train with him. Let me put it to you this way. Do you want to die un?'_

"What the hell did he mean? I need some way to learn more....Maybe ask that crazy looking leader guy...Pin was it? No no....Pom? Ah the hell with it..." He sighed and leaned forward on the table, laying his head on his arms.

No more then thirty seconds later, the person he'd been thinking about since they first met, had just walked through the doors of the lounge. Itachi immediately got up to intercept the boy before he got to far.

Getting closer he saw Naruto's hair was wet. _'Thats why he took so long. He must have taken a shower....' _But before Itachi could get to him, Sasori had walked up and started talking to him.

Itachi decided to change plans and walk around them to maybe hear what there talking about. "We spotted her again.....What do you want to do about it?" Naruto looked at the floor for a second.

Itachi could have swore he saw anger flash in his eyes for a brief second. "I....I dont want her touched. Thats something I cant handle right now." Sasori sighed. "There going to find you one of these days. I dont see why your protecting her. She wanted you dead. Probably still does. Confront her and get it over with." He turned his crystal eyes on the red head.

"I just cant. I dont think I can face that woman without loosing myself...." Sasori sighed once again. "You have control. Stop acting like a baby. Your not a normal child. Now get off your ass and start doing whats best for yourself. We can only do so much for you." With that, Sasori walked away. Naruto sighed and began walking again, heading twords the kitchen.

Itachi wasnt sure what was going on but now was his chance to talk to Naruto. Not wanting to make it seem like he was stalking him, he opted to sit on one of the couches and waited for the boy to come back out.

When he came back out, he had two rice balls in hand and two bottles of water. Itachi noticed Naruto's crystal eyes where fixed on him. He didnt show any emotion on his face so he wasnt sure if this was a bad thing or a good thing. Itachi watched him as he sat down beside him and placed one of the rice balls and bottle of water in front of him.

"So, why do you keep staring at me? Is there something you want?" _'Only a possible relationship...' _"No. Just questioning this place for placing a child in there ranks." All others around heard what the Uchiha had said....Now all eyes where fixed on him.

Naruto didnt say a word. No expression on his face. No emotions hidden there or in his eyes. He just stared. _'Oh shit.....' _Kisame made quick work of walking over to them. Hopping to disarm the possibly deadly situation. Naruto finally made movement.

He smirked. All sound left the room. No one dared to move. Itachi swallowed hard. The smirk showed off the boys razor sharp teeth and his eyes gained an ominous glint to them. "I see..." None of the others didnt want to move in fear he would turn on them. Itachi, in the boys death promising line of site, felt like he was gonna piss his pants.

Naruto leaned in so he was only inches from the Uchiha's face. "Do you doubt my abilities Uchiha-san?" It was a sickly sweet tone. Itachi started to wish he could faze through solid objects so he could back away from the boy and run.

He stared back into those intense eyes when he felt something strange. Something soft had found its way onto his lips. Finally registering what was happening, Itachi realized Naruto had kissed him. He didnt know what to make of it.

He was frozen. Naruto leaned back and looked at him. Seeing he got the desired reaction, he got up and left the room as if nothing had happened. While the others where busy looking between him and Itachi, Naruto was listening to Kyuubi laughing his furry ass off. _**'Th....that was b haha brilliant kit!!!' **_Naruto smirked. _'Hopefully that will get him to think twice before saying something stupid.'_ Kyuubi nodded. _**'You like mind games WAYYY to much kit. That was just cruel haha!' **__'Maybe so but I dont like people seeing me as an object of desire. Did he actually believe I didnt notice?' __**'Does it matter now?' **__'Not really.' __**'Ok then. Now go to your room and get some sleep. Its late.' **_Naruto yawned and stretched his arms high above his head till his shoulders popped.

**Back In The Lounge**

Itachi was still in the same spot. Staring at the door Naruto left through. No one knew what to think of what just happened. They never saw the boy do something like that before.

Sure he liked to psyche people out all the time but that.....that was just pure evil. They could all sense the feelings the young Uchiha had for there favorite little demon but that didnt mean the boy had to torture him like that.

Although......it was very funny to see the look on Itachi's face. Kisame shooed the other snickering members away and went to sit by Itachi. "Hey man snap out of it. He likes to play mind games.."

The Uchiha finally lost some of the shock on his face. "So.....he was just messing with me....." It wasnt a question. He was trying to reassure himself on that. "Come on man. I'll take you to your room. Everyone's gonna start going down for the night soon." Itachi nodded and followed Kisame out of the large room.

Walking down the halls, they passed a door that caught Itachi's eyes. It was black with a pale-ish blue swirl running from the top left corner to curve around itself in the middle of the door. _'Three guesses its Naruto's room....' _Itachi sighed as they walked by.

"Look Uchiha, he's not one for affection. You wanna get through to him then your gonna have to try harder......And I suggest not to screw up like you did earlier. Stuff like that will get you killed." _'Why do they all make it out to be that Naruto is some kind of evil person who would rip your head off at the drop of a hat?' _"May I ask you a question?" Kisame stopped and turned to look at Itachi.

"Sure, what is it?" He wasnt sure on how to put it so he just went with what came to mind. "Why does it seem like all of you fear Naruto? Its not like he would turn on a comrade. More so would he be able to kill one of you. He's just a kid."

Kisame looked at him right in the eye. "Dont underestimate him Uchiha. He's more powerful than you could ever imagine." _AAANNNNNDDDD once again they go for the cryptic.....this is seriously annoying. God, why is trying to get information on one kid have to be such a bitch?!' _Kisame stopped at a door and opened it. Itachi walked in, seeing his stuff he left there earlier. He shut the door and got ready for bed. He laded down on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. Doing so till he finally drifted to sleep. One thought on his mind _'Naruto...'_

**Next Day**

Itachi got up and went through his usual routine in the morning. He went into the bathroom, got a shower, brushed his teeth then got dressed. He put on a pair of black boxers, loose gray pants and a dark blue top.

With that taken care of, he walked out his door and made his way to the lounge to get something to eat. Passing Naruto's door, he thought highly about stopping and knocking on it to talk to the kid and apologize for yesterday. Or maybe get an apology out of him for scaring him shitless. He wasnt sure which he wanted to get out of the way.

He halted in his steps and stood in front of the door. Itachi was about to knock when he herd a voice behind him. "He's not in there Uchiha-san." Itachi cocked his head to the side to see who it was. It was Pein. _'What the hell? Is he watching me or something? I didnt even sense him on my way down here....' _The man began to walk away from Itachi, when the teen called out to him. "So then....where can I find him?"

Pein smirked with his back to the boy. "You really wanna know?" The annoyed sigh gave him his answer. "Go behind the south side of the compound. Go strait through the forest. There's a field beyond the tree line. You'll find him there."

Itachi turned around twords the direction of the south side. Once he made it outside, he herd a loud blast coming from the direction Pein told him to go. A spark of worry rose inside him. Itachi took off as fast as he could through the forest.

Jumping from tree to tree, seeing the clearing starting to come into view. _'Just a little further....' _ He jumped down to the ground and looked around. There, in the middle of a large crater, stood Naruto. A Black chakra was spinning around him. He was training with a katana. His movements seemed to move like water. So fluent and precise. It was as if he was dancing to a beat only he knew. Graceful and deadly, he cut at the air.

Then, it all stopped. "What are you doing here." He had a new tone to his voice. One Itachi hadnt noticed from the few times he heard his voice. "Pein-sama said this was the place to find you..." Naruto turned to look at Itachi.

"And for what reason do you have for finding me?" The tone grew even more strange. Itachi walked down to Naruto. He wasnt sure why but he felt that he wasnt going to hurt him. Was he scared? Yes, very. Did he let that stop him? HELL NO! He's an Uchiha.

Nothing gets in the way of what they want. "I wanted to talk about yesterday." Naruto moved closer to Itachi. The raven haired teen saw something different in those crystal eyes. "I dont want to have static between us. I would like to start over fresh." _'What the hell is up with me!? I NEVER apologize to ANYONE!! Nor do I try to ask for a do over with new meetings!! God I think the world is gonna end sigh.' _

Naruto looked at him with an expression of something akin to amusement. It made Itachi shiver. "Sure Itachi-san. I just need to tell you something about myself before you feel happy about this." Itachi looked at him quizzically. Naruto moved close to him so he could whisper in his ear. "....I'm a demon. Just thought you'd like to know." Itachi just stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Naruto smirked and walked away. Leaving Itachi, once again, speechless. _**'Hehe....kit....You**__**REALLY gotta stop doing that to him.' **_Naruto's smirk grew wider. _'But his reactions are always priceless!!' _Kyuubi sighed and shook his head at the eight year olds antics.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Itachi stomped his feet ALLLL the way back into the compound. He was pissed. Once again, Naruto had some how made him freeze up. It wasnt fair! He shouldnt allow this to happen!! IT WAS UN-UCHIHA LIKE TO ACT THIS WAY AROUND SOMEONE!!!! Bad thing was....he liked it....a little to much. "Damn it all..." Once inside, he made his way back to his room. He needed a shower. A COLD shower.

"This is sooooo unfair." He pouted the whole way there. In another part of the hideout, Pein and Naruto where walking down the halls, heading for his room. Once in, the door was shut and locked. "Naruto, I have a mission for you. You are to go to Iwa and retrieve there sacred scroll hidden in the Tsuchikage's estate. You are to retrieve it at all costs. Is your mission understood?" Naruto bowed his head. "Yes Pein-sama." Pein unlocked the door and Naruto walked out. He paused in his steps and turned around. "When do I leave?" He looked at him. "Leave in an hour. That will give you time to prepare and get ready what you need." Naruto nodded and walked away.

Just as he walked out of his room, Itachi heard the door in Naruto's direction open. He turned just in time to see a glimpse of the boy as he walked into his room. He decided to just turn and head to his first thought destination, not wanting the boy to screw around with him again.

Once in the lounge, he walked across the length of the room to enter the kitchen. Once in there, he made quick work to make himself something to eat. Spicy curry rice. He didnt make it all the time, but he did like it. His mother, Mikoto, would make it for him.

It was the only food he could eat without Sasuke wanting it to. Sasuke couldnt handle the spicy flavor. Itachi had gotten him to try it once....Sasuke's face turned fire engine red and Itachi's turned blue from lack of oxygen due to him laughing his ass off at Sasuke's expense.

Getting back on track, he walked out of the kitchen. He spotted Deidara and Kisame sitting at a table, talking. He decided to go over and sit with them. They noticed him and nodded for him to sit. "So Pein-sama's sending him on a mission again?" Deidara nodded.

"Yep. He had Naruto go with him to his room un. Only reason for that would be that its a mission of high importance un." Kisame sighed. Last mission he went on, he came back severely injured due to protecting some bi-standards from being attacked by his target who had kidnapped the two girls. Twins. Younger then himself. He wouldnt let it happen. He was unconscious for four days over his injuries.

"Why cant he just send one of us? Or at the least have one of us go with him. I dont trust him going alone. Not after that...." Itachi looked at them both with a questioning look. "I feel the same. But theirs nothing we can do un. Naruto-kun is a solo assassin. Its his job and we cant go against or question Pein-sama's orders un......no matter how much we want to..."

Ok now Itachi was becoming the curious cat. And we ALL know what happens to the curious cat...Itachi better not do something stupid. "Why the hell are you guys always so worried and protective of him? I dont get it! He's a little punk!"

Oh Itachi....why must you keep digging yourself a bigger and bigger hole? Deidara looked at Itachi like he was gonna kill him. "Uchiha....I understand that your new here and you dont know all of the workings of this place so I'm letting that slide for now. But if you EVER say anything negative about Naruto again, you wont have a mouth to speak with. Cause I'll blow away your head un." _'Note to self....dont piss off the girly looking blond...'_

"That wont be necessary. But if I may ask, what happened that has all of you worried about him?" Kisame was about to speak when he felt a presence behind him. Turning his head to see who, he was met with the crystal eyes of Naruto.

"Umm hey Naruto.....You ok?" The boy had an indifferent look on his face. Though Kisame, and most certainly Deidara, sensed there was something wrong with him. "I'm fine. I just thought you would like to say goodbye before I left."

Kisame and Deidara lowered there heads. "Come on you two. I'll be fine so stop acting like its the end of the world." He hugged both of them and started to walk away. "I shouldnt be any more then a week. See ya."

The stared on at his retreating form till he exited the room. "'Sigh' You think he'll be alright un?" Kisame stared off into space. "We wont know till he comes back....._'If he comes back'_" Konan walked through the door with a sad look on her face. She must have been told. Konan was so much like a mother to him, they all wondered if the woman would try to push an adoption and make it official for him to be her son. All the akatsuki members(except Itachi) seemed to have had the same thought in mind as they all had a small happy smile in place.

It had been a few days after he left. Everyone still had a feeling of worry in the back of there minds. Itachi had been given some incite on the boy from the other Akatsuki members on why they where acting the way they where.

Itachi was feeling like an ass for what he said the day the boy left. _'When he gets back I'll try harder to just at the least have a normal conversation with him.' _It was weird to him. The more he found out, the more he wanted to find out everything.

Itachi had gone into a town not far from the Akatsuki hide out and got something special for his little demon. Yes his. Hey what would you expect? He's an Uchiha. And they hold tight to what they desire once they have there hands on it. He pulled out the box from his pocket that held his special gift for the crystal eyed boy. He smiled lightly at it and then pocketed it again as he walked inside. He went to his room to put the gift away. This would defiantly make up for everything thus far and maybe get Naruto to like him a little. He smiled then turned and walked out of his room.

**With Naruto In The Forest Outside Iwagakure**

He had gotten there sooner then he thought. Two days of high speed running made great timing. _'Good thing to....They where spotted around here not long ago. Thats not a confrontation I want to deal with.' _Naruto made up camp for the night. He needed a rest from all that.

After catching and cooking something to eat, he lay down on his sleeping bag. He wasnt tired so he just rested. Looking up at the sky. He made camp in a very nice stop. The view of the night sky was incredible. Not a cloud in site.

All those stars. Flickering and sparkling through the night. Time seemed to fly by as the time where he decided to infiltrate the Tsuchikage's home. He was merely a shadow as he made his way in. No one noticed him. Even slipping past the guards and other ninja was easy.

He knew they knew something was up by the way they where all looking around like frightened mice. After popping in and out of several rooms, Naruto found the one he was looking for. The room was full of scrolls.

Looking around, he noticed there was a really old looking one in the back. Pulling it out and reading a little of it, he found that this was it. Naruto placed the scroll into his back pack and quickly left the building. He knew he had tripped an alarm.

A click sounded when he removed the scroll. In a matter of minutes, he was out of the village. Leaving no trace as to him ever being there. He got a good distance from the village before he stopped. He sensed something. But he wasnt sure what it was. Naruto just sighed and opted to walk a little before he took off running to get back home(yes he considers the akatsuki hideout his home) Naruto spun around when he heard something moving behind him. Looking around, he saw nothing. He sighed again and went to turned back around to continue walking when he felt someone behind him.

"Hello son." Naruto's eyes went wide. "Hello mother." His voice was laced with anger and had a demonic under tone. "My how you've grown. What did you do to you hair my sweet little boy?" Kushina wound her arms around Naruto's small body. Holding him close.

"Take your hands off me now." Kushina couldnt see it, but Naruto's eyes where glowing intensely. "Now now. Dont talk to your mother that way." Naruto didnt realize, that Kushina had drugged him. She had let loose a powerful gas into the air by him.

When he turned around, he breathed it in without knowing it. The red head was just waiting for it to take effect. "Naruto. Naruto. My sweet little Naruto. Why have you been hiding from me all this time? Dont you love your mommy?"

Naruto glared. "How can you love someone who hates you so much....?" Kushina smirked. She grabbed one of Naruto's wrists and twisted him around, hitting him in the stomach with her other fist. He got back up quick. Apparently to quickly because he felt dizzy.

_'Why am I dizzy...?' _Kushina came at him fast with a kunai. Naruto couldnt react in time and got stabbed in the shoulder. He winced in pain for a second the grabbed her hand with the kunai in it, ripping it out and throwing her into a tree. Seeing her down, he pulled out a kunai of his own and threw it at her and hit its target. Wrong. It poofed. _'Kawarimi.....damn' _Kushina reappeared next to him. Landing a hard kick to Naruto's head.

Naruto rolled to get back to his feet quicker but he stumbled. He was starting to feel weak....really weak. He almost made it to his feet when Kushina pinned him down. He went to push her off when she grabbed one of his hands.

She pulled a kunai out and stabbed it through his hand. Breaking the bones there as it embedded itself there and in the ground beneath it. Naruto screamed out as she did the same to his other hand. Kushina looked to her left and called out.

"Do what you want. Just dont kill him. I want that saved for later." She smirked down at Naruto as she got up and left. What ever it was that she drugged him with, numbed his body. He couldnt move and it was scaring him. He watched as ten ninja stood around him. All he could do is watch as they beat him.

Twenty minutes later, Kushina returned to see Naruto, wrists tied by wire to hold him to a tree. His cloths where ripped up and bloody. The wire around his wrists where so tight, it was cutting into the skin. He had stab wounds and large gashes everywhere.

Naruto was loosing blood. And loosing it fast. He had to get out of there. Had to get away. He just had to wait while Kyuubi removed the drug from his body. _'How much longer? I cant handle much more...' _Kyuubi sighed. _**'I'm working as fast as I can kit. It wont be much longer.' **_

Naruto smirked. He could feel some of his strength returning. One of the ninja saw that and back handed him hard. Kushina walked over and lifted his head up to look him."Aw whats wrong sweetie? You dont look so well. Maybe I should-" She gasped when she looked into his eyes.

She hadnt noticed till now. Naruto smirked at her. "You...where saying?" Kushina took a step back. A surge or power started to emanate from the boy. Now she understood what she was looking at.

This wasnt a mere child. It was a demon. "So...I was right. Kyuubi did take your body when Minato sealed it." Naruto laughed. It was and evil inhuman sound. "No no dead mother. I'm still your son. You can thank my father for this. He's the one who passed the demon genetics to me. That part of our family line was just dormant till now."

He ripped the wire from his wrists in a swift pulling motion. Once on the ground he looked at her with blazing eyes. "And to make this even better....I'm not a hanyo like I should have been. I'm a pure blood. So I have all the power my ancestor Aozora had."

Kushina looked at him with fear in her eyes. In a flash of white and black, Naruto was out of site. Her ninja started dropping like flies. She did the one last thing she new to get out of there alive.

As the last one fell, Naruto looked at Kushina just as she performed his fathers signature move the Hiraishin no Jutsu. She was gone. "Dammit.....She got away....." He sighed. He started to feel light headed.

The energy high he got from using his demonic chakra was wearing off. "Shit....I gotta get back....and fast." Knowing that it was an emergency, he let his power take control. In this state, his body pushes past its normal limits and moves gives him enough time to get help for himself. Letting go of himself, his body encased itself in darkness then shot away.

**Back With Akatsuki**

Itachi hadnt been able to sit still since he got his gift for Naruto. He'd been gone for four days and he said it could take a week. Once again, he looked at the doorway where he last saw his special little demon. He sighed.

"Itachi, if you sigh one more time I'm gonna rip your throat out." Kisame was getting tired of the Uchiha. He'd been wandering around the compound and the lounge like a lost puppy.

They all wanted Naruto to return....but this was just plain annoying. Itachi had had enough so he got up and walked out of the room. Maybe some fresh air will help? He opened the door to the west side training grounds and went out. It was really nice out.

He walked over at sat under the tree to the left. He didnt stay seated for long. He jumped to his feet when he heard something coming from the forest in front of him. In a flash, something black stopped in the middle of the field. Itachi stared at it for a second.

The black was starting to dissipate. The Uchiha gasped. Once the black was gone, it revealed Naruto. And he looked hurt. Badly. Itachi rushed over to him as fast as he could. "Naruto are you ok?! What happened to you?" He didnt answer. His eyes looked dead. Not the usual lively spark it had last time he saw them. Naruto turned to look at him then collapsed in Itachi's arms. In a panic, Itachi picked him up and ran back inside. He ran down the hall to the lounge calling out to everyone.

"HELP!!! NARUTO'S HURT!!!

**

* * *

Oh god....its 2 am....I think I'm gonna die.....I didnt sleep for the last couple nights....**

**(naru) Maybe you should try to sleep Raven-chan O.O**

**(sasu) Ya you cant wright well if your tired. Come on we'll take you to bed. **

**(me) No....I can last a little while longer....really**

**(sasu) Your going and thats final. Your sleeping with me and Naruto tonight so I can keep an eye on you. You've been acting weird lately and I wanna make sure your safe. I'm sure Naruto feels the same.**

**(naru) Yep. Now come on Raven-hime.....if you dont I'll make a bunch of clones and have them forcibly carry you away.**

**(me).....grr.....Not fair T_T**

**(sasu) Where doing this BECASE WE CARE!! Now quit being an usuratoncachi and come with us**

**(me)......fine......**

**(sasu) -picks up and walks away- Come on Naruto. She'll stay between us so she doesnt get away.**

**JaNe**

**Raven out**


	5. The raven who loved a demon

**Ok........I cant stop laughing....I read the review that came up on my email for the new chapter. Oh my god! First sentence sent me into a laughing fit!!! Still kinda am XD I got the reaction I was hopping for XDDD**

**(actual comment)**

**damn his mother is a bitch!**

**That was by narubby23 **

**God what ever your name is that was simply hilarious!**

**Ok people I got a special treat for all of you in this one ;3 -sigh- I had to get up and go with my parents this morning....EARLY!!! I'm freaking tired -_-**

**(naru) Ya we arent exactly happy about that -_-  
(sasu) I'm killing your father if he forces you awake again.**

**(me) hey I told them the day before that I wanted to get up and go with them so its my own damn fault now chill Sasu-teme**

**(sasu) Grr.....  
(ita) I feel the same Raven. He shouldnt have woken you up.**

**(me) What are you guys like my brothers now?**

**(sasunaruita) If you want ^_^**

**(me).....I have an aniki already....and he's not exactly around all the time....I dont think I want another.**

**(ita) Let me be your aniki then :3**

**(sasunaru) and us your otouto's :3**

**(me) I appreciate the offer but-**

**(akatsuki) WE'LL BE YOUR ANIKI'S!!! AND I'LL BE YOUR ANAKI!!!**

**(me) O.O.....wow....you guys really love me that much dont you?**

**(everyone) Yup :3**

**(me) Alright alright I give...**

**(naru) YAY I GOTS AN ANAKI NOW!!!!**

**(sasu) ME TO!!!**

**(ita) and I got an imouto ^w^**

**(akatsuki) Us to!!!!**

**(sasunaru)-whispers- now time to get on anaki's nerves X3**

**(me) -looks at the strange- What did you guys say? O.o**

**(sasunaru) Nothing ;3**

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

Everyone had crowded themselves in Naruto's room while Konan dealt with his wounds. They where all holding there breaths. Naruto's pulse was weak and his breathing was erratic. His body was cold from blood lose. Konan was worried.

Almost all his wounds where fatal. She was surprised that he'd lived through then this long. She couldnt show her fear though. If she did, the others would start asking her questions and running about, breaking her concentration. _'This is bad....One of the stab wounds is close to his heart.....dammit....' _

She's gotten a good many of the severely bleeding ones stopped, but there was still a lot more. This was frustrating her...a lot. "Hidan get you ASS over here now." Not wanting upset the blue-net, he walked over to her.

"Take these cloth pads and press them down hard on the wound at his left side and stomach." He took the pads from her and did as she said. He pressed down hard. Naruto stiffened at the pressure. He could already feel the warm blood seeping through the cloth.

"Are you sure this is helping him and not hurting him more?" Konan made sure she stayed on track with what she was doing. She had to be precise in stitching the wounds. The one she was working on had an artery by it and if she messed up, it would make it worse for Naruto. "I'm sure its helping. We have to get the blood to stop. He cant loose much more."

It was forty five agonizing minutes before Konan deemed her work finished. All they could do now is wait. She put up a seat beside his bed so she could keep an eye on him. Some of the others tried to group themselves at the others side of Naruto, but were being blocked by a certain raven haired teen.

Itachi had permanently attached himself to Naruto's side. He'd kill the person who tried to pull him away. The others saw they wouldnt get anywhere with this, so they decided to leave the room for a little bit.

Itachi had Naruto's hand in his. Stroking it lightly with his thumb. Konan made a small smile at the teens antics. The boy was close to Naruto's age. About four or five years older. Sure Naruto had a lot of people who cared about him, but maybe if he had someone who loved him deeply, he would loosen the bonds that keep his heart from the world.

She could only hope that Naruto would let Itachi in and that Itachi wouldnt move to quickly and scare Naruto away. "You really care about him dont you?" He sighed contently. "Ya I do.....I may not know him very well....but something about him draws me in."

Itachi lay his head against Naruto's shoulder. He made sure not to hurt him as he scooted closer to him. Konan's smile grew kind and happy. "You keep an eye on him. If anything changes, come get me. Ok?" Itachi nodded his head. Konan placed a kiss to Naruto's forehead and walked out of the room. Closing the door on her way out.

Itachi lifted himself up. He supported his weight by leaning on his elbow. He looked down and Naruto's sleeping face. It was relaxed due to a drug Konan used to ease the pain. Itachi frowned. _'I came close to loosing you.....'_

He leaned down and gently placed his lips to Naruto's. "I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." He relaxed his body back down and made himself comfortable again. He placed his arm around Naruto's waist protectively, careful not to hurt him any further than he already was. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Later That Day :Lounge**

They where all just sitting around till Hidan popped his head up. "Why the fuck wouldnt that Uchiha kid force the rest of us away from the little brat?!" Everyone sighed. Hidan was the only one who didnt get it. Always oblivious to everything around him.

"Hidan.....shut the fuck up and quit being an idiot." Everyone's jaws dropped. Sasori had once again did something shocking. Since Sasori was close to Naruto, due to the fact that he took care of him for the first five years of his life, seeing him approve of what was going on was a blessing.

If he didnt, he probably would have tortured the young Uchiha for wanting to get close to the boy. He wouldnt admit to it, but he felt like a father to him. And along with that feeling, he would kill who ever hurt him.

"Five hundred thousand yen says the Uchiha fucks up." Everyone looked at Kakuzu and sweat dropped. Typical Kakuzu. Anything for easy money. Konan walked up to him and back handed him. "Kakuzu...your an ass." -BANG- Everyone crashed onto the floor. Who knew Konan had such a short temper?

The others started snickering at the money grubbers expense...that is until Konan turned around and glared at them. A wall of fire somehow erected itself behind her. All of them jumped behind a shaking Pein.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Pein tried to reason with her. He didnt need himself or the other members of Akatsuki to be killed. "N-now now Konan...y-you need to calm down..." Big mistake. The blue-net walked over to them. They inched away from her advancing form.

"I am calm Pein." Oh ya. That was LACED with sarcasm. She had backed them all into a corner. She put her hands together like she was gonna do a jutsu. They all flinched back. Trying to get further away. But nothing happened.

They opened there eyes to see a grinning Konan. "Oh my FREAKING GOD!!!!! You guys are TO easy!" She turned away and walked over to a chair where she sat down. All the guys sighed and flopped to the floor. Each one had a tic mark over there heads. Oh Konan was gonna get it later for that one. Everyone was glaring at her but all she did was grin like a fool at them.

**Back With Itachi And Naruto**

Naruto started to open his eyes. He felt weak and in pain. He made no move to sit up. It would only make the pain worse and that wasnt something he wanted. He traveled his crystal eyes around the room.

_'Ok.....so its definite that I did get back here....and due to the fact I'm alive...says someone got me in here and helped me rather quickly.' _Naruto noticed an extra weight on his body. An arm was draped over his lower stomach. He followed it to his right and saw midnight black hair attached to a body laying beside him.

He moved his arm just enough to wake up the person but not enough to hurt himself. It shifted. A head popped up to reveal Itachi. There eyes met and the Uchiha smiled. "Hey how ya feeling?" Naruto blinked a few times

_'Why....does he look worried? Does he really care?' _"Umm....ok I guess. Could always be better." Naruto wasnt sure what to make of this. Had Itachi been at his side the whole time when he was out? He remembered seeing the Uchiha's face before he passed out....but to think he was here with him all this time was....well....different.

A strange feeling started to rise inside him. He couldnt place the feeling. What was it? He sighed. Thinking on it was giving him a head-ache. Thats all he headed....more pain. "So....how long have I been out...?"

Itachi looked at the clock on the bed-side table. "Looks like half the day. I've been drifting in and out of sleep watching you to make sure thinks where ok." _'So.....he really is worried about me...' _

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and made a small smile. It wasnt the normal fake smile or smirk he wore any other time. He was happy. To be granted this rare sight made Itachi's heart sing. Then Naruto turned it to the boy laying beside him.

Itachi was beginning to worry if his heart beat any harder it would pop out of his chest. The small boy rolled over enough to be face to face with Itachi, then placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you Itachi....for caring so much. I dont deserve it for how I've been treating you."

Itachi stared deeply into those crystal orbs he'd come to love so much. "Naruto...you did nothing wrong. I was trying to push myself at you." He gently pushed Naruto to lay back down. He couldnt afford to open his wounds. Itachi was worried as it is with that move Naruto made. He did a once over on him to make sure. Nothing appeared to be disturbed.

A light bulb popped above his head. Itachi had completely forgot about the gift he'd gotten Naruto. "Hey I'll be right back ok?" Naruto grabbed hold of Itachi's hand. He looked up at him questioningly. "I promise I'll be right back."

Naruto let go of his hand. Itachi walked to the door then went out of the room, shutting it behind him. Naruto tried to move a little to get into a more comfortable position, but a searing pain stopped him. He stayed rigid, waiting for the wave of pain to stop. It ebbed a little but it was still there. _'Note to self....no moving unless absolutely necessary...' _

Not a second later, Itachi came back into the room, holding a small box in his hand. Naruto stared at the little black box for a second. Wondering what was in it. Itachi waked over and sat beside Naruto.

"I had gotten you this the day you left. I hope you like it." He opened the box to reveal a necklace. There where two charms on it. One was a small tear drop. It was the same color of his eyes with black spreading from the bottom into flames. The other was an oval silver plate with Naruto's name in fancy writing. On the back it said _"To my little demonic angel. Love forever, Uchiha Itachi." _

The plate was placed behind the tear drop and both strung on a beautiful stainless steal chain. Naruto's eyes widened in aw at the gift. Itachi leaned over and clasped it around his neck. Naruto gave Itachi another one of those beautiful smiles.

He leaned up and gave Itachi hug. He didnt care about the pain it cause. He just wanted to let the Uchiha know that he loved it. Itachi leaned him back down again and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Lay down and rest ok?" Naruto nodded.

"Your my little oni tenshi. I'll come back and check on you later ok?" Itachi got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door once outside. Naruto sighed and lifted the pendents up so he could see them. He smiled sweetly at them. Itachi made him feel wonderful. It was a heart warming happy feeling that he couldnt understand. All he knew, was that Itachi was special to him. He felt safe with him. It scared him, but he would trust it with his life.

It had been three days and Naruto was out of bed scaring everyone. They all knew that even though his being a demon helped him heal faster, it still took a little while to heal completely. But the black-platinum-ett would never listen to reason.

He wouldnt even listen to Itachi. Every time one of them would try to get a hold on him, he'd flash away before they could even get close. The little game of cat and mouse Naruto was playing with them, had been going on for two hours.

Everyone couldnt go all out on there attempts to trap him in fear of injuring him. "God this is getting annoying un." Sasori nodded his head, agreeing with Deidara. They all split up into teams with different strategies.

For Sasori and Deidara, they where gonna use small explosions to catch him off guard then have Sasori use his chakra strings to tie him up. Hidan and Kakuzu where having a hard time with a plan. They could always use Kakuzu's tentacles to grab hold of him, but from past incidences, Naruto feared them and would make an extra effort to avoid them.

With Kisame and Itachi, the Uchiha would try to catch him in a genjutsu and then use Kisame's samehada to drain his chakra and slow him down. Pein and Konan only saw one way for them. Use Konan's Paper jutsu's and trap him in one.

"Dammit....its been twenty minutes since we saw him last...." Itachi was getting agitated over this. Why hadnt Naruto listened to him? And why did he run away when he tried to get him to come with him. Itachi and Kisame stopped. They felt someone behind them.

They turned around to see Naruto standing there. The two didnt move not wanting to make him run. Naruto walked forward. His eyes on Itachi. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in Itachi's hand. It was a circular charm. On the front, it had a sharingan. Black gems made up the design. Red made up the background. On the back it read_"To my light in the dark. Love always, Namikaze Naruto" _

Itachi stared at it, wide eyed. "When did you get this?" Naruto smiled. "I made clones to run around the compound to distract all of you while I went out and had this special made." Itachi placed it around his neck then picked Naruto up and hugged him close. "Kisame, tell the others I got him." Kisame nodded and walked away. Naruto curled into Itachi. "Your going back to your room you know that right?" He nodded and left Itachi carry him back to his room.

**Four Years Later**

Everyone had been looking all over the place for a certain black-platinum hared boy. Naruto had been avoiding everyone a lot lately and they where getting worried. He was distant. Especially to Itachi. And he liked to disappear from the hideout for hours.

Itachi had officially asked Naruto to be his boyfriend when the boy turned twelve two months ago. And this was really hurting him. Had he done something wrong to upset the crystal eyed boy? Did his feelings for him change? Itachi felt horrible.

"I dont understand....what did I do?" Konan tried to comfort the teen but so far it wasnt helping. "Come on Itachi-kun. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." Damn this was hard. She never had to comfort an emotional teen before. Especially when said teen wasnt listening to a word you said. She was close to slapping him and scream in his face till he stopped blaming himself. _'Dammit Naruto....where the hell are you...?' _

**With Naruto**

"Kyuubi....why is this happening? You keep saying its normal but WHAT THE HELL!!! DAMMIT!!! I'm upsetting and hurting my boyfriend over this....." Kyuubi sighed. _**'Look I've told you over and over **__**that I've been sensing certain feelings coming from the Uchiha and if your demon instincts latch onto it I wont be able to control you and something your to young for could happen.' **_

Naruto was getting more and more pissed. Yes, he noticed every time he got close to Itachi, he'd start to feel funny and his body temperature rose considerably. But what was so bad? "What would happen? Would my power take control of me and make me kill Itachi and the others?"

Kyuubi was feeling uneasy. And Naruto could feel it. _**'Look kit, just trust me on this. I dont want you to go through something your not ready for. Your still to young. Just listen to me.' **_Naruto was squeezing his fists so tight, his elongated fingernails where embedding themselves in his palms and Kyuubi could tell that if he added any more force, he's break his own hands.

_**'Please.....just listen to me and not ask questions.' **_Naruto leaned against a tree and slid down it till he was seated on the ground. "I just.....I dont like hurting Itachi....What can I do? Is there anything I can do to stop whats happening?"

Kyuubi sighed again. _**'No theirs nothing. Its something that happens to all demons. Male and female. Its in our blood so we can still keep our race living if there are lack of an opposite sex.' **_Naruto popped his head up at the last sentence.

"Oh...you have GOT to be kidding me....Are you saying my body is reacting this way because Itachi is giving of THOSE feelings!?" Kyuubi nodded. "And the thing thats bad that could happen is that we'd have......sex.......and I could....get.......OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!"

Kyuubi had to hold his ears. Now Naruto was screaming every obscenity he could think of. "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME THIS!!!! GRRR DAMMIT KYUUBI!!!!" Naruto was BYOND pissed at this moment.

"Told you what?" _**'Oh shit....' **__'No kidding.....I'll deal with you later.' _Kyuubi backed away deeper in his cage at the threatening tone. Naruto turned to looked into the onyx eyes of Itachi. "Nothing....Kyuubi's just....ugh!" Naruto punched the ground, leaving an indentation.

"Naruto....why have you been avoiding me? Did.....did I do something wrong?" Naruto could see that Itachi was close to breaking down. What could he say to him? Tell the truth? If he did, would Itachi try to take advantage of it? Ah the hell with it.

"No Itachi. You did nothing wrong." Naruto walked over and pulled the raven into a hug. "I've been feeling weird around you a lot since my birthday. Kyuubi said it was best for both of us if I kept distant from you. I didnt want to do it...." Itachi hugged back and stroked Naruto's hair. "So then...why arent you running from me now?" Naruto berried his head in Itachi's chest.

"I know why Kyuubi didnt want me around you....but I dont want to ignore you..." Itachi moved them so they where sitting on the ground. He maneuvered Naruto so he was in his lap, resting his head on top of the others. "Why?" Naruto leaned further into Itachi.

"Apparently....my being a demon does certain things to me. My body has been reacting to the feelings you've been giving off since my birthday. If I give into them, something serious could happen between us...." For some reason, Naruto felt it best to leave out the last part.

Itachi began trying to wrap his head around this. Then it clicked. A had humorous grin on his face. "So...your body gets really hot when your near me. As in, your demon instincts are acting up. Like an animals am I correct?" Naruto's face was beat red.

"Umm.....well.....pretty much...." Itachi tried to keep from laughing at the boys embarrassment. "And....how about now? Is it still acting up?" Naruto stiffened in the Uchiha's arms. "Well.....k-kinda...." Itachi wrapped his arms around the young demon.

"What do you want Naruto? Do you want to fight it, or give in? Its your choice. Kyuubi doesnt control you and I wont force anything on you." Naruto just sat there for a minute. He turned in Itachi's arms to look at him.

Crystal blue met onyx black. Naruto placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders, leaned forward till there lips touched. It started out slow then grew. Itachi licked at Naruto's bottom lip. Asking entrance to which he was granted.

He slid his tong in, exploring every inch of the youngers mouth. He mapped out every area he could reach. Clamming it as his own. Itachi sucked on Naruto's tong. The moan the boy made, instantly hardened the Uchiha. And Naruto felt it.

In an act to teas him, Naruto ground his hips into Itachi. Causing him to let out a low moan. Itachi broke the kiss then attached his lips to Naruto's Jaw. Working his way from there down to his collar bone. He stayed there. Licking and nipping at the skin making Naruto shiver.

He sucked hard on the sensitive area then bit down. Naruto hiss lightly but held Itachi's head there. He bit harder, this time breaking the skin. He licked at the skin to clear it of blood then moved further over twords his shoulder, moving the fabric of his shirt to gain more access. "I-Itachi....ah....l-lets go back t-to...." Itachi knew what he meant. He picked Naruto up and speedily made there way back to the hideout and to one of there rooms.

It didnt take long to get back. Itachi nearly broke down the door when they got there. They went to Naruto's room since it was the closest. They got into the room and when he turned to shut and locked the door, Naruto latched onto Itachi's lips again.

Itachi slammed Naruto into the door causing him to moan out loudly. He wrapped his legs around the Uchiha so he didnt fall. Itachi pushed into him to hard, it was bruising. Naruto grabbed the end of Itachi's shirt and lifted it up over his head, Itachi repeating the action to Naruto.

He pulled them away from the door and over to the bed. He dropped Naruto onto the bed then climbed on top of him. Straddling the smaller bodies hips. He leaned his head down and started placing kisses from Naruto's collar bone down. The trail stopped at his left nipple. Itachi took the small bud in his mouth. Sucking hard and nipping at it while he fondled the other.

He switched to the other, repeating the process. Itachi was simply loving the noises Naruto was making. His smaller body was writhing under him. _**'Kit stop this now!!!' **_Naruto just ignored the growling ball of fluff in his head. Itachi nipped at a particularly sensitive area of skin. He arched his back at the sensation. Itachi was toying with him. It felt like torture. And he liked it.

"I-tachi.....dammit.....stop messing with me..." Itachi leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips in a rough kiss. He let his hand travel down to the hem of Naruto's pants. He undid the button and the zipper. Releasing Naruto's lips, he got up off the bed.

He grabbed the bottoms of his pants and yanked them off. He himself was getting tired of the foreplay. Once the pants where off, he pulled off his boxers. With Naruto's out of the way, he repeated the action to himself. He laded back down between Naruto's legs.

He gave him another kiss. Only this one wasnt harsh or lustful like the others. "If you dont want this please tell me now. I dont want you regretting anything." Naruto looked up at him with hazy eyes and smiled. Itachi placed two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva.

Felling it good enough he placed his hand between Naruto's legs, putting one to his entrance. He eased it inside watching Naruto's face. He tensed up. "You need to relax love." He occupied Naruto with his mouth while he moved his finger in and out.

When he felt Naruto loosen up he added another. He moaned into the kiss but didnt tense up. It felt weird but it wasnt unbearable. Itachi moved them in and out scissoring them to prepare the smaller male for what was to come.

In Naruto's head, Kyuubi was screaming bloody murder and death threats about what he'll do if he ever gets a hold of the Uchiha. Itachi spread Naruto's legs and positioned himself. He went easy and pushed the tip of his member in.

Naruto bit his lip. He knew it was gonna hurt, but if this was just the tip, how was he gonna handle the whole think? Shaking off his fear, he pushed himself against Itachi. "M-move.....dammit move..." Itachi did as he was told and pushed in all the way.

Naruto bit his lip harder, drawing blood. Itachi stopped again, not wanting to hurt him but once again Naruto pushed against him so he continued. He tried to hold himself back so he wouldnt do any damage to the smaller body below him but Naruto had other plans.

"Dammit Itachi. I-if you dont move faster....I swear I'll flip us over and do this myself." Naruto's crystal eyes where glowing at him intensely. _'Shit....who knew he's act like this....' _He listened.

He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure. His pace quickened and they started moving together. Naruto was meeting each of Itachi's thrusts. Itachi started to change his angle. Trying to find that sweep stop that would make Naruto cry out his name.

"AH!! Oh god...." Jack pot. Itachi hit the same spot over and over. "God Naruto.....your so tight.....gh...uh..." Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist to pull them closer. "Ah...ha....ha....I-Itachi....h-harder....oh god....ha...ha AH!!"

Just from the noises Naruto was making, Itachi was getting closer and closer to the edge. And from the sound of things, so was Naruto. Itachi took hold of Naruto's neglected member, and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. They where getting really close.

The thrusts where getting more frantic. The moans where getting louder. "Ita-Itachi....I-I'm gonna.....Ah AH!" Naruto clamped around Itachi's member. He came hard on his and Itachi's stomach. Itachi thrust in a few more times before he to came.

Itachi pulled out and lay down on his side beside his lover. Naruto turned over on his side to face him. The Uchiha pulled him close, holding him possessively. "Ai shi teru aikouka." Naruto cuddled up closer to Itachi. "Watashi moanatawo itoshi." They both fell asleep in each others arms.

**

* * *

Hehehehehe Did you like that? ;3 Well I hope you did. Its 10 right now...I wasnt able to write back in my room today. I had to stay out with mom and dad. So yes....I was writing a sex seen with my parents in the room. Lucky for me, sexual stuff doesnt bother me so my face wont go all red from embarrassment. It was hard to write it though with them looking over my shoulder every five seconds -_-**

**(ita) YES I HAD SEX WITH NARU-CHAN!!!!!**

**(naru) It was good...REALLY good =^w^=**

**(sasu) NARUTO!!! ITACHI!!!**

**(itanaru) O.O uhh....where gonna go now... SEE YA!!**

**(me) HEY!!! Dont leave me with an enraged Sasuke TT^TT**

**(sasu) RAVEN WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!!**

**(me) O_________O I.....I dont know....PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!**

**(sasu) Grr....Ok....they wanna play that game...I'll play -evil smirk- Oh Raven-hime? Come here please.**

**(me) O.O I uhh.....I dont think I should.....**

**(sasu) Fine then I'll come to you -walks over-**

**(me) S-Sasuke....w-what are you gonna do....?**

**(sasu) If Itachi gets Naruto.....then I have to have someone....and I dont exactly like anyone in the akatsuki**

**(akatsuki) HEY!!!**

**(me) S-Sasuke.....I dont like where this is going.....O.O**

**(sasu) Aw come on Raven....Dont ya wanna play a little -EVEL SMIRK!!!-**

**(me) I thought you where gay?**

**(sasu) I am...doesnt mean I wont indulge in our beautiful writer ;)**

**(me) O///////O w-what are you getting at...?**

**(sasu) This -flashes behind and grabs from behind- Your coming with me. Hope you like being tied up to a bed and fucked senseless **

**(me) O//////////////////////////////////////O HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(sasu) -poofs away with writer-**

**(dei) well that was.....**

**(saso) interesting.....**

**(dei) well looks like she's gonna be gone a while.....LETS HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF BUT SEX SASORI-DANNA!!!!!!!!!!! -glomps Sasori-**

**(saso) I dont think so....Where ending the chapter since it appears our writer cant control the characters. -_-**

**(dei) AWWWW so unfair T_\**

**Ja Ne**


	6. New demons can learn new tricks Who r u?

**(me) Grr....Note to self...NEVER try to think of new ideas for fic while in the shower -_-**

**(dei) Whats wrong Raven-chan?**

**(me) -sigh- I got an idea for a seen in the story while I was in the shower....and I kept thinking and thinking and thinking on it for like...the entire time....By the time I stopped I noticed that the water got cold on me....**

**(dei) wow....that sucks.**

**(me) yes....yes it does...**

**(saso) hey what ever happened to you and Uchiha last chapter? Are you ok?**

**(me) Oh ya I'm fine. Cant say the same for him though X3**

**(sasodei) What. Did. You. Do?!?!!?**

**(me) Oh nothing much. Just threw him into a chakra enforced cell naked with twenty fangirls who payed me hundred bucks a piece to be locked in there with him for seventy two hours X3**

**(dei) Damn Raven-chan.....your cruel O.O**

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

Naruto started to wake up feeling content. He felt a weight on him so he opened his eyes. He lifted his head to see the face of his sleeping lover. He smiled and buried his face in the strong chest in front of him. Naruto could here the ravens even breathing and calm heart beat.

Flashes of yesterdays events filled his head and his face started to heat up. _'I.....cant believe that happened....heh it was great. Better __then I could have ever imagined' _Naruto's smile turned into a full on grin.

He had found someone to love deeply. And that someone loved him just as much. _**'Kit...?' **_Sooooo not the voice he wanted to hear right now. _'….Yes?' _He walked up to Kyuubi's cage. There was a long pause before he spoke.

_**'I cant believe you did that even after I told you the consequences....I'm only trying to protect you and your throwing it back in my face!' **_Naruto mentally sighed. _'Kyuu....I do understand....I know all your doing is protecting me. But this is my body so I choose what I will and will not do with it. I'll handle anything that should come of this. Just please....dont be so angry with me.' _

Kyuubi lowered his head, laying it down on his folded front legs. _**'I cant help being angry and worried kit. I was hopping that I would have a while to teach you something that you will be required to do if you get pregnant. This takes time to master and if its not done right....' **_Naruto walked into the cage and sat up on one of Kyuubi's paws.

_'You know me Kyuu. I can learn anything really quickly. Just teach me now so I'll have it down if something does happen. Please, I dont like it when your mad at me.' _Kyuubi leaned forward and nuzzled Naruto's cheek with his nose.

_**'Alright kit. Once you can get away we'll start. This will take a while and a lot of energy to learn. Once you do have it down it comes naturally. **_Naruto smiled then thought a second.

_'So....what is it that you'll be teaching me anyway?' _Kyuubi chuckled a little. _**'You'll see kit...you'll see. Now get outta here. Your boyfriends waking up.' **_With that, Naruto left the recesses of his mind and came back to reality.

Naruto looked up to see Itachi starting to open his eyes. His eyes opened lazily and looked down at Naruto. Itachi smiled. "Good morning angel." Naruto made a small laugh. "I'm no angel but I'll deal with it. Hehe Good morning to you too."

Itachi leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a soft loving kiss. "You could be the most evil demon in the world but you'd always be my little angel." He rolled over and got up off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower. Your welcome to join me."

Naruto watched as Itachi's form disappeared into the bathroom. He lie still for a moment then moved to get out of bed. He regretted the movement when a jolt of pain went up his spine. _'What the hell was that about?'_ He pushed through it and placed his feet on the floor.

Though standing wasnt a good idea right now. Once he stood, he fell on the hard unforgiving floor below him. _'Ok, this is royally pissing me off...What is with this pain I'm getting? I dont remember getting myself hurt yesterday...so whats wrong?.....KYUUBI!!!!'_

The demon had been trying to hold back his laughter since Naruto made his first move to get up. But that laughter couldn't be contained any longer. He was rolling on the floor of his cage laughing his furry ass off.

_'DAMMIT KYUUBI!!! What the FUCK is going on!!!!!' _Kyuubi was still laughing. He was trying to calm down but was failing miserably. _**'W-when you guys had s-shaha-sex HAHAHAHAHA!!! T-thats w-what caused i-it HAHHAHAH Oh god I think my sides are gonna split!!!' **_

Naruto had just about enough of this. _'Are you serious? Are you telling me...that every time I have sex with Itachi....my ass is gonna hurt like hell....Ok I can understand that.....WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS SHIT SOONER!!!!!' _

The boys outbursts where just making it harder for Kyuubi to answer. _**'Th-thats pretty much i-it haha and I never thought this would happen s-so soon. I didnt th-think abo HAHA!!!' **_Naruto sighed.

Well if this is whats gonna happen every time....he might as well suck it up cause theirs no way in hell he's not gonna do that again. It was to amazing to just up and never do it again.

Naruto got himself back to his feet and limped his way over to the bathroom. "Hey, did I hear something fall out there?" Naruto ignored him and got in with him. "Naruto?" He smiled up at the Uchiha. "I just tripped getting out of bed. I'm fine." Itachi turned Naruto around.

"Let me wash your hair." He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some in his hand and began to lather it into the smaller males hair. It felt good to have someone else do something like this for you. Naruto placed himself under the spray of water to rinse out the soap.

Itachi stood there, staring at his beautiful lover. He loved how the water ran over his perfectly smooth skin. _'I better stop this line of thought soon before I have to take him right here.'_

The bite mark Itachi had made on the boys shoulder was still visible. It had turned into a dark bruise. _'Damn....must have bit down to hard....No wonder I broke the skin.' _Itachi moved closer to Naruto and leaned his head down to place a kiss on the abused flesh.

Naruto shivered at the contact. He opened his eyes and locked crystal blue with onyx black. He moved so they where inches from each other. Naruto leaned up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Pulling him into a kiss. It went from an innocent kiss to a full on passionate one.

Within minutes, Naruto was being pounded into the wall screaming Itachi's name. He loved the feeling of the Uchiha deep inside him. Oh GOD did he love it. Itachi seemed to have mapped him out, inside and out because he always seemed to hit that special spot that made waves of pleasure run through his body.

They both came hard. Sliding down the tile to the floor. Both bodies shaking from there orgasms. Itachi pulled out of Naruto and pulled the boy to him. "God I love you." He kissed him. "I love you too 'Tachi-koi."

Itachi held him for a little longer then moved to get up, bringing Naruto with him. He noticed Naruto's wince of pain from the movement. "You ok love?" He nodded. "Ya I'm fine." Itachi sighed. He knew he was lying but said nothing about it.

He quickly washed both of them off before the water got cold. Itachi knew why Naruto was in pain. "Stay put." The boy did as he was told and stood there. Itachi went over to the closet in the bathroom and pulled out two towels.

He wrapped one around his waist and walked over to Naruto. He took the other and wrapped it around Naruto's small frame, then picked him up and went into the bedroom. He put him down gently then proceeded to dry him off.

"Ya know Itachi, I can do this myself. I'm not helpless." Itachi ignored him. Naruto frowned but didnt say anything more. Once his body was dried off, he attacked his hair. He didnt want Naruto to get sick so he made damn sure that his hair was dry.

When he was done, he walked over to the dresser and got out some clothes for him. He laded them out for Naruto. He began to put them on as Itachi put his on. "I have to go back to my room to put on some new clothes. I'll be back when I'm done." Naruto nodded and watched Itachi walk out the door.

He got his black boxers and baggy jean pants on then sat down on the bed. _'Why the hell is he treating me like this?' _He herd Kyuubi growl at him. _**'Isnt it obvious? He knows what he did hurt you and he's trying to make up for it.'**_

Naruto sighed. _'Its not like it was intentional. Its gonna be the same way every time we have sex so why feel guilty? I'm not mad at him.' _Naruto slipped his black T-shirt on over his head and made his way out of his room.

He got down to Itachi's room and knocked on the door. He heard the door unlock and opened to reveal Itachi. "Hey. I couldnt wait for you." Naruto smiled at him. Itachi smirked. "Your impatient in everything arent you?"

Naruto smirked this time and leaned up to kiss the Uchiha. "I'll meet you in the lounge. Anything specific you want for breakfast?" Itachi kissed him. "One of you covered in syrup and whipped cream." Naruto giggled. "I'll see what I can do." He turned at walked down the hall. Itachi followed him with his eyes till he disappeared around the corner.

Naruto walked through the kitchen door, grabbed what he needed and went strait to work with his cooking. It didnt take long to get together four pancakes and some scrambled eggs. Some of the others popped there heads into the room a few times to see what Naruto was doing.

They just looked back and forth between each other due to the new spring in the boys step. It was odd to see the boy act like this. Sure he's been acting a lot happier once he and Itachi got together, but this....THIS was different.

Something changed in the young demon. But what? Itachi finally walked through the door to the lounge and took a seat at one of the tables. Being curious, Deidara and Hidan walked over to the Uchiha. "Hey, whats with Naruto un? He's acting.....strange."

Itachi looked at them with a mischievous smirk on his face. Deidara looked confused at Itachi's expression but Hidan seemed to get it. He stared at the Uchiha with wide eyes. "You fucked him didnt you!?" Well...that was.....interesting.

Everyone in the room looked there way. Itachi's smirk grew bigger. "Thats one way to put it. Is that a problem?" All was silent....till Naruto walked out of the kitchen with two plates of food for him and Itachi. They stared at him for a second.

"What?" He looked to Itachi to see the evil grin plastered on his face. He gasped. "You didnt...." Naruto looked at Deidara. The blond about passed out, Hidan was laughing his ass off, Sasori and Kakuzu just shook there heads, Konan looked shocked and Pein hid his head in his arms. This was NOT something he needed to know or hear.

The young demon's face grew bright red. Naruto knew what Itachi had told them to make them act this way. He sat the two plates down and walked over to Itachi. His eyes where hidden by his bangs. The Uchiha gulped. _'This doesnt seem good....' _

He lifted his head to reveal a VERY pissed off Naruto. He looked at him for what felt like forever when he turned and left the room. Itachi went to follow him but an invisible force sent him flying away. To the other members of Akatsuki, they would have swore they saw three tail like shadows launch the Uchiha away.

**

* * *

In A Field Outside Akatsuki Hideout**

Naruto was angry. REALLY angry._**'Kit seriously. Calm down. Your being ridiculous.' **_He stopped in his tracks at the fox's words. "I'M CALM DAMMIT!!" _**'Riiiiiiigggggghhht' **_Naruto had several angry tic's around his head.

Kyuubi wasnt helping his little anger problem right now. _**'Come on kit....look this is your chance to learn this.' **_"Oh right....hey you still never told me what it is." Kyuubi sighed. 

_**'I have to teach you how to transform into your animal state. All demons have an animal state they can change into if the situation requires it. Thats why we also have a human form.'**_

Naruto got excited about this. "Well what are you waiting for?! Tell me how!" _**'Ok ok kit. Sit down.' **_He did as the fox instructed. _**'Now I need you to clear your mind of everything. Dont worry. Talking and listening to me wont effect this.' **_

The young demon nodded and started the task of clearing his mind. He sat there for five minutes till Kyuubi told hold him the next step. _**'Start to build up a lot of energy around your body. Have it flow around and through you.' **_

Naruto's black and pale blue chakra started swirling around him. It started slow, then started to speed up. _**'Ok, since your ancestor was a kitsune like me, that makes you a fox demon as well. So, imagine a fox with your hair color. Imagine turning into that fox, your body taking its form.' **_

The chakra sped up even faster. Naruto could feel his body structure start to move. The reforming and moving of his bones, muscles, everything, was starting to cause pain. _**'Dont break your concentration kit. It will only be like this the first time.'**_

He listened to Kyuubi and ignored the pain as best he could. It kept intensifying as the transformation went on. To Naruto, it felt like hours. Then, it all stopped. "Kyuubi? Did it work?" _**'Take a look for yourself.' **_

He made his way over to the small lake that was near by. He looked at his reflection and nearly jumped back. There, staring back at him, was the face of a pale yellow colored fox. There where deep black rings around the icy blue eyes that led up to the ears which where also black.

He turned his head to get a look at the rest of himself. His front paws where black to the ankle and the back legs where black mid way up the legs. He had seven black tipped tails swaying in the breeze behind him.

"Holy fucking shit it worked." Naruto didnt know what to do. He kept looking back at the tails, spinning around trying to get closer to get a better look. _**'Haha kit stop that you look like a dog chasing your tails like that.' **_

If fox's could blush, Naruto would be doing so right now. "Its just....strange. How did I get so many? I mean for gods sake I CAN WAG THEM INDIVIDUALY IF I WANTED!!!" Kyuubi just laughed. 

_**'Well your ancestor had sixteen. You have so many right now because thats your power rate as a demon. Thats how much you've grown in power. At the rate your going, you'll probably have as many as her by the time your eighteen. You might even surpass her in power.' **_

This surprised Naruto. He thought that when he took on this new form that he'd only have like one tail not SEVEN. It was a total shocker. _**'Ok kit. Easy parts over. Now you gotta learn how to change back. Where gonna do this all day and more till you get this down.' **_"This is punishment for sleeping with Itachi isnt it." Kyuubi smirked. _**'Maaaaaaaaaaybe' **_

**

* * *

2am**

Naruto was exhausted. They'd been at it all day with no brakes. He felt like his body was being ripped apart. When was his demon slave drive gonna let him stop!?!?

"O-ok thats IT Kyuubi. We've been doing this all day. Ple-please, I feel like I'm gonna pass out and d--" And he's out. Kyuubi sighed. How was he gonna get him back to the hideout?

He can only take control of Naruto's body if the boy lets the demons chakra in or if he's going to die and his own chakra is exhausted. He started to scene someone getting closer. He knew this chakra signature. _**'Uchiha...' **_

Itachi stopped Naruto and ran over to him. "Naruto are you ok?!" He checked his pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. Everything seemed fine. He looked tired though. _'What have you been doing out here all this time...?' _

Itachi picked him up and made his way back to the hideout. Once back, he took Naruto into his room, took his dirty cloths off and put on some pajama pants and a loose top, then laded him down in bed. He lye down beside him, kissed him goodnight then relaxed beside him, pulling the smaller body closer and placing a protective arm over his waist.

The next day, Kyuubi woke Naruto up early. _'Its six in the freaking morning Kyuubi...' __**'Deal with it kit. You need to get this down. Now, slip your way out of here.' **_Naruto groaned. This was ridiculous.

He eased his way out of Itachi's arms and went to the dresser to get some cloths. He got a quick shower, got dressed and left the room, making sure to leave a note for Itachi. _**'We need to go somewhere that no one with bother us.' **_

_'Where can we go? I doubt Itachi or the others would just limit there search for me to just around the compound.' __**'Dont worry kit. I know just the place. Do these hand signs and they'll take you there.' **_

**

* * *

Later That Morning**

Waking up, Itachi noticed Naruto wasnt at his side. He sighed. Was he that mad at him that he'd leave and stay away from him all day? Getting up, he noticed a note on the bed side table. _'Dear Itachi, Kyuubi is teaching me something that requires no disturbance so I'll be going out probably every day and not coming back till late at night. I love you very very much and I'll talk with you later. Naruto.' _Itachi sighed and got up to get ready for the day.

**

* * *

With Naruto**

_**'Ok kit start of again just like yesterday.' **_Naruto nodded and began transforming into his animal state. **_'You have to stay in that form for an hour, also practicing your agility and speed in this mode.' _**

Naruto did as he was told. And yet again the training went on for hours with no brake. Finally, he had had enough and collapsed onto the ground. _**'Get up NOW.' **_"No......no way......."

Kyuubi was about to yell when he felt something coming. Naruto tried to get up but was failing miserably. What ever was coming, it was powerful. **_'Come on kit MOVE IT!! Your too weak to fight anyone right now especially someone with this amount of power!' _**_'I'm trying but my body wont listen!!' _

He finally started to get his body to move when someone came into the clearing. He looked in aw at the person standing before him. She had long flowing pale blue-gray and intense crystal blue eyes.

She walked forward and bent down to the ground in front of Naruto. "Wh......wh-who are you...?" They locked nearly twin eyes for what Naruto thought was hours. "I've been looking for you Naruto. For a long time now."

The young demon didnt know what to make of this. Who was this beautiful woman? And why did her mere presence frighten him to the core? "Why....?" She grabbed his hand and bit into his wrist.

Naruto tried to jerk it back but her grip was just to tight. "Look." He looked down at his wrist to see a gray-ish blue flame where the bite once was. "You would only receive this mark from me if you where a Namikaze. Naruto, I am Aozora. I'm, in a way, your great grandmother."

**

* * *

Ok.....I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo sorry I got this chapter out so late T__T I get really bad migraines so I couldnt stare into the bright screen of my computer with out feeling like my head was splitting or get sick and this is short.....again sorry...... Also I'd like to say Happy Late Thanksgiving to all of you. I've been making pics for this story to give everyone visuals on what there changes and the new characters look like. I made a pic special for this last paragraph. I'm putting it on photobucket and I'll put the url on my page. Ok I'm outta here. I just took my sleep and happy pills so I'm gonna be out soon. **

**(everyone) Hope you guys had a great holiday!! **

**Ja Ne**

**Raven Out**


	7. Obaasan? Forgive me but I must go koi

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for my absence...A lot of crap has been going on and with the holiday coming into the mix....it only made it harder....plus -sigh- I had writers block.....I hope you guys can forgive me....**

**(naru) Its ok Raven-chan. Your hurt right now anyway so you should be resting...**

**(me) I dont think so Naru...I need to get back to writing. Three broken ribs or not I'm not leaving this laptop till I get this damn chapter written!**

**(naru) Dont make me do the face...**

**(me) Its not gonna work Naruto. I'm immune to your adorable charms.**

**(pein) I'll make you go rest. I'll take the computer and have Itachi put a genjutsu over it so you cant find it so HAH!**

**(me) …..**

**(pein) …...What?**

**(me) …..**

**(pein) Uhhh.......? O.o**

**(me) Dont make me get out the pole again...**

**(pein) O.O Uhh....I'm....gonna go now....BYE!!!!!! -runs for dear life-**

**(naru) …...you have issues Raven-chan**

**(me) ….No....I just like torturing Pein. ^_^**

**(naru) Your sick and twisted...**

**(me) Everyone says that....I'm use to it. Plus I could do worse....if not for that damn quad rolling on me -_-***

**(naru) Thats what you get for riding recklessly!! You where driving that thing like a wild woman! I get that your a masochist...but really....Yuki-san wouldnt be to pleased to hear about her precious Raven-hime being so stupid.**

**(me).....dont you dare bring her into this...**

**(naru) To late Raven-chan...-smirk-**

**(me) You didnt....**

**(naru) I did X3**

**(yuki) RAVEN!!!!!**

**(me) O.O; Oh shit.....-hides-**

_**

* * *

Icy Blue on Blood Red**_

**Last Chapter:**

"_Naruto, I am Aozora. I'm, in a way, your great grandmother."_

Naruto stared at her like she was nuts. First she come's over saying she's been looking for him and looks at him like she's gonna kill him. Then she bites him giving him some weird mark and clams to be his grandmother....WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!? "Umm...not to be rude or anything...but are you INSANE!? You dont just walk up to someone and say 'I'm your grandmother' like its no big deal!"

Aozora merely stared at him with an impassive look. _'Seems young kits have lost respect for there elders....and he has quite the mouth on him...' _"I know this my come to you as a bit of a shock but its true." Naruto blinked a few times. "A bit......A BIT!? Come ON lady! This isnt something you hear everyday. You cant seriously expect me to listen to this and except it?"

The older oni just sighed. He's defiantly of her blood line. "Look, I'm going to get strait to the point. I have foreseen a huge, devastating war to erupt in the next three years. I'm not sure exactly when but I do know that much. The village that will be attacked is one I have been watching over and silently protecting for years. It was the home of one of my decedents but died when another demon attacked. I heard a rumor that he had a child so I've been searching for him....you."

Naruto's icy blue eyes widened. _'Konoha....' _Aozora saw the knowing look in the young oni's eyes. The boy had know that the village was where he was born. He had questioned Pein about it when he started wondering about it. He had gone, without the others knowing, to Konoha to check it out.

He would watch from afar, the busy streets that ran through out the village, filled with happy people, civilian and ninja alike. It was nice. Naruto had even considered going and try to get Itachi to come with him and live there. "Ok obaasan. What do you wish to do?" Aozora smiled slightly at the boys acceptance of her and said "In the time till the war is to take place, I will be training you. I have heard rumors of your strength and abilities but your still at a novice level..."

That made a tic form above Naruto's left eye. "You'll be coming with me so get your things." The demon saw a bit of hurt and reluctance dance in the youngers eyes. She cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion. What would cause this? She would have thought the boy would be happy to be with family since she knew he had non beside herself. "Whats troubling you kit?"

Naruto could hear Kyuubi growl every time she called him that. He was HIS kit not hers dammit!! _'Possessive much Kyuu?' __**'Shove it brat. She has no right to call you that! I've been with you from the beginning...' **__'So....its jealousy then? Oh come on Kyuu. Yes she's blood...but I'm still closest to you. Dont worry so much ya giant fluff ball' _Kyuubi mentally threw a large rock at the boy which he dodged easily. _**'Dont call me a fur ball teme kit!' **__'Geese Kyuu chill.' _

During there internal conversation, Aozora was watching the different emotions and near invisible facial movements the boy was making. Then she noticed it. _'Why didnt I notice it till now?' _"Naruto...Is that Kyuubi I sense?" Naruto snapped himself back to reality at his grandmother's question. "Umm....You didnt know he was sealed inside me?" The young oni stepped back when he felt a wave of killer intent come from the woman in front of him. "Who. Did. It."

It wasnt a question....it was a demand. "Umm...The....The Yondaime Hokage....M-my father...." That caused a wave a chakra to come from the woman, knocking Naruto on his ass. _'Kyuubi....why is she so pissed....?' __**'Umm.....I think I got a pretty good idea....' **_Naruto could tell Kyuubi was shaking in the back of his cage. _'What did you do Kyuu?!' __**'I uhh....I think she's pissed at me for attacking Konoha twelve years ago and now that she knows about your father....that made it worse for having him resort to sacrificing himself and seal me in you...' **__'Kyuubi....I think I better cut our connection for now...She looks ready to kill...' _

Kyuubi receded into the back of his mind and kept himself well hidden from the raging kitsune outside his vessel. "Umm....obaasan....really....I'm ok. I've grown up with people who care about me....sure the first few years where hell...but that was only because they didnt see me as anything more then the Kyuubi vessel...Everything fine now...and I'm in love with one of them...and he loves me too..."

Aozora snapped her head up at this. "He?" _'That was unexpected....' _Fearing he said something wrong, he nodded his head slowly. She merely shrugged her shoulders in response. If that was his preference, then she would accept it. He could still pass the family line down even if he was with another man. Kitsune are just cool like that. "Well then, since you have a home and a kind of family....plus apparently a kareshi....I want you to take me to them to make sure they know your going with me." Naruto nodded reluctantly and did some hand signs and took his grandmother's hand, taking them away from the secluded place and in front of the Akatsuki compound.

**Inside The Hideout**

Itachi and Deidara where walking down the halls of the elaborate mazes that made up there hideout. The blond had found a sulking Uchiha walking around aimlessly and decided to ask what was troubling him. When the raven explained, the bomb fanatic could only wonder what was running threw the troubled Uchiha's mind. He seemed so deep in thought and had a bit of hurt visible in his eyes.

Deidara and Itachi's heads snapped up when they felt two chakra signatures outside the base. Both seemed so similar yet so different. One, the two noticed, was definitely Naruto. But the other, they had no freaking clue. They reached the west entrance, where everyone else was, and followed Pein as he opened the doors that led outside.

When they looked forward, they saw there black-platinum-ett standing beside a tall woman with long pale blue-gray hair and near identical eyes to Naruto. She was beautiful but gave off an air of death to all who would anger her. Everyone stood still. Not sure on what to do. Itachi, fearing for his precious little oni, ran over to him. The others tried to grab hold of him, the the young Uchiha was to fast.

The raven didnt care about what this woman would do to him so long as he made sure Naruto was safe. Seeing the advancing form, Aozora raised a hand that started to form black and pale blue chakra around it. Naruto saw this and sent her a small wave of killer intent that made her look at him. She searched his eyes then lowered her hand when she found what she was looking for. "So he's your kareshi Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and looked at the Uchiha.

He continued to walk to Naruto. Watching the woman tensely incase of an attack. Upon reaching him, Itachi lifted Naruto easily into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. Naruto, still sore from training, winced at the tight embrace but let it go and hugged the frantic Uchiha back.

"Your gonna have to stop worrying about me so much koi or your gonna give yourself a heart attack." Naruto placed a hand on Itachi's cheek to get his attention, then kissed him lightly. He pulled back and looked into intense onyx eyes. "I'm never going to stop worrying about you Naruto. You may be strong but that doesnt make you invincible."

He set the smaller boy back on his feet but still kept him close. "So....Who is this with you?" Itachi asked the question running threw everyone's mind since the two arrived. "My name is Aozora. I'm his obaasan." Everyone stared wide eyed at her. Though Pein more then the others. Deidara decided now to speak. "I thought the kid didnt have any family beside that bitch of a mother."

Aozora looked at him intently, making the blond flinch under her intense gaze. Naruto sensed his grandmothers slight anger slight wonder. He knew what she was gonna ask next so he answered before she could. "She's Uzumaki Kushina...." The old oni heard the pain and anger in those few words from her grandson and immediately made a mental note to find this woman and give her the most painful death she could think of for hurting her kit like this. She also noticed how tense the raven became and the protective grip he put on the young oni.

Something must have happened and she's find out no matter what. After a tense amount of time, they made it through introductions and walked into the hideout and into the lounge. All siting around the three on the couch in the middle of the room. Naruto was in between his grandmother to his right and his boyfriend to his left. The air was thick with anger and worry when Aozora explained her plans for the youngest of the Akatsuki. Itachi wanted to protest but knowing this woman was a demon and Naruto's reassuring hand made him think twice.

If Naruto was trusting, and willing to go through with this, then he would stand beside him on his decision. The other members of Akatsuki knew that even if they wanted to deny Aozora, she'd make quick work in killing them if they turned it into a fight. "So....when will you be leaving...." Naruto could practically hear Itachi's heart breaking at this. "Tomorrow morning. That should be enough time for Naruto to pack and for all of you to say good bye. The Akatsuki members simply nodded there heads reluctantly.

**That Night With Naruto And Itachi**

Naruto was sitting on his bed with Itachi's head in his lap, stroking his hair. Itachi had his eyes closed, enjoying the treatment. Naruto was humming a soothing tune then softly started to sing to his raven.

_Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa  
Hitsuzen youshite dokoka wo ushinatta  
Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete  
Karada de ume youtoshita  
Fuan wo gomakashita  
Sonna mainichi no naka de  
Anata wa mou atashi no  
Kokoro no naka ni ita _

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo aishite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no _

_Marude hatsukoi mitai  
Unmei dato omoeru kurai  
Daki aeba kanjiru  
Kore hodo ni nai yume goro _

_Moshimo futari deae nakereba  
Konna fuu ni warae nakatta  
Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa  
Anata no soba ni ireta koto _

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo aishite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no _

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own this song. It belongs to its rightful owner)**_

_**(Song Name: Cherish by: Ai Otsuka)**_

_**(You people ask me to translate this and I will kill you...Use google or something to look up the lyrics. There easy to find....I really like this song its so pretty ^___^)  
**_

**(LEMONY GOODNESS APROACHES!!!)**

When he stopped, he saw Itachi stare at him with wonder and love in his eyes. Itachi reached his hand around the back of Naruto's head, gently pulling him down to capture his lips in a soft, loving kiss. The Uchiha sat up and turned himself around, pushing Naruto down onto the bed. Never breaking the kiss. He licked at the young oni's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was granted with an erotic moan that sent shivers down Itachi's spine. He slipped his tong into the younger boys mouth, eliciting another moan from his lover.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer. Soon, kissing wasnt enough and clothes where removed, giving more access to the other and the contact both craved. Itachi kissed his way from Naruto's jaw to his collar bone. Stopping only long enough to leave a very noticeable mark. He moved lower and lower, teasing Naruto whenever he could with his skilled mouth and tong. The Uchiha began to suck on one of his tenshi's dusky nipples, distracting him as the ravens hand traveled lower, between the boys legs to place a finger at his puckered entrance.

He gently pushed it in, making Naruto moan loudly. Itachi moved it in and out, watching the smaller boy squirm under him. When he added another, the little oni tensed slightly as the Uchiha scissored him, stretching him for the much bigger intrusion to come. He added a third, making Naruto kiss lightly at the pain but soon started moving with Itachi's thrusts as the pain left him. Feeling him prepared enough, he removed his fingers making Naruto glare at him in displeasure but he perked up when he saw the Uchiha's extreme hard-on, making him lick his lips in anticipation. Itachi spread Naruto's legs wide and placed himself at the boys entrance. He leaned forward to kiss the younger again. "What do you want?" He asked in a husky tone making Naruto shiver.

"I want you inside me. I want you to take me. Hayai oyobi ha-do." Itachi could never deny his lover especially when he used that voice. It was so erotic and full of need. Just as the boy requested, Itachi thrust in hard and fast, making Naruto cry out in shocked pain and pleasure. He loved it rough. The thought made Kyuubi snicker at the boys pervertedness.

It was like Itachi had Naruto mapped out for the inside out. Each powerful thrust hit the boys prostate dead on, making Naruto snap his eyes open and see stars. He screamed Itachi's name over and over taking the raven closer and closer to the edge. Naruto's walls started to tighten around him, signaling the boys oncoming orgasm. The tightness was getting to him as well along with all the wonderful noises his oni tenshi was making.

He took hold of Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it roughly in time with his thrusts. Itachi leaned forward, resting his head on Naruto's neck. Naruto came with a cry of Itachi's name. When his walls clenched around Itachi, he thrust into the boy a few more times when he came hard inside Naruto, muffling his cries by butting into the boys shoulder making him whimper slightly in pain but it only served to make the tremors wracking his body intensify.

Itachi collapsed at the intensity of his orgasm but caught himself before he fell on the smaller boy beneath him. He pulled out of Naruto, earning another whimper from him, and lie beside him. Pulling the smaller body closer. Hugging him to his chest. Both were left panting, trying to catch there breath and calm there rapidly beating hearts.

Itachi looked at the slightly bleeding mark he made on Naruto and kissed it apologeticly, licking the blood away. The Uchiha looked up into foggy crystal blue eyes, seeing endless love swimming in them. He pulled Naruto into a soft passionate kiss then rested his forehead on the others. "Aishiteru tenshi." Naruto placed another kiss to Itachi's lips. "Aishite imasu migoto." Naruto relaxed into Itachi and soon fell asleep quickly followed by Itachi.

**4AM**

Naruto awoke to a tap on his shoulder. He moaned in protest and snuggled closer into the warmth of the other body beside him, Itachi. He felt the tap again only it had more force to it. _'Who....the hell is up in __the middle of the night....Wait....Didnt I lock the door last night?' _Turning his head he stared up into icy blue eyes similar to his own.

Only one person had those eyes besides himself. Then it hit him. His eyes widened and looked around himself. He felt a little relieved to see his and Itachi's naked bodies where at least covered by the blankets. He sat up slowly, felling a slight twinge in his lower back. "What is it?" he asked in a soft voice. She stared at him for a moment. A delicate eyebrow arched.

"What the hell are you doing having sex at such a young age? Honestly, I would think that Kyuubi would have told you the consequences of this even if you are male." Naruto sighed. "He did tell me and yelled at me about it the first time. But I told him that I would handle it if something where to happen."

Not wanting to argue and wake the teen sleeping next to her grandson, although she wanted to kill him for taking something so precious as his virginity at such a young age, she dropped it. "Just get dressed. I have your things with me. I'll be waiting outside." With that, Aozora shunshined out of the room. Naruto sighed. He didnt want to leave yet.

Reluctantly, and with a little difficulty, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he finished he caught sight of the mark Itachi had left on him from the night before. _'Wow....I know he bit down hard but I didnt think it was hard enough to leave such a large mark. Normally there half healed in a few hours...oh well. I like seeing what he does to me' _He smiled to himself as he walked out with a towel around his slim waist and another resting on his shoulders.

Naruto quickly dried off and put on the clothes he set out the day before. Once done, he walked over to the bed to see Itachi still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, he merely placed a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips. A soft whimper escaped him and a sigh of Naruto's name. He watched as the Uchiha curled up to the spot where he once lie. Naruto wrote a note to his love and placed it on the bedside table. He carefully molded a small amount of chakra in his hand, making it harden into a crystallized state. It was like the small tear drop crystal Itachi had made for him only it was long. The same icy blue of his eyes with black licking up the sides like fire. He placed it next to the note and left the room.

**

* * *

(ita) Heh that was fun -smirk-**

**(sasu) Keep it up teme....just keep it up**

**(naru) Come on you two dont fight...**

**(itasasu) WHERE NOT FIGHTING!!!.....yet....**

**(naru) Riiiiiiiiggghhht**

**(ita)Hey um just wondering....Wheres Raven?**

**(naru) Well....if Yuki-san found her...then she's one of two things 1: getting yelled at or 2: getting yelled at and getting the shit beat out of her.**

**(sasu) Is Yuki really that bad to her?**

**(naru) ….When Raven-chan is listening to her she's fine....but when something happens to her....if its a person who did it....there probably gonna die...if its Raven-chan herself that hurt her then Yuki-san goes into a fit of blind fury...**

**(ita) Wow...**

**(me) -hides behind Itachi- H-hide me please!!**

**(ita) Yuki find you?**

**(me) ….y-yes....please....dont let her get me....**

**(ita) umm...k -uses genjutsu to hide raven-**

**(yuki) Where is she...**

**(sasunaruita) Dunno....**

**(yuki) ….Riiiiiiggghhht....Tell me now and might consider letting you live.**

**(sasunaruita) O.O;**

**JaNe**

**Translations: **

**Obaasan - grandmother**

**Oni - Demon**

**Kareshi - Boyfriend**

**Hayai oyobi ha-do - Fast and hard**

**Aishiteru tenshi - I love you angel**

**Aishite imasu migoto - I love you too beautiful**


	8. Sorry

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I havnt updated any new chapters....I dont think I will for a while.....My father passed away on the 15th....so I'm having trouble with thinking and focusing on anything. I'm kinda at a loss right now so its gonna be some time till I update. I'm really sorry but I cant really keep on track with my two current fics. I hope you all understand. **

**~Raven**


	9. Thanks Everyone

**Hey guys Raven here. First I just gotta say, all of you are AMAZING!!! Oh my god I never thought I would get so much support when I posted about my father dying. To all that I didnt reply to I'll say it now. Thank you. So very much. All of you are just wonderful. I really appreciate everything you said. I dont know any of you and yet you did this for me. Now thats true caring. Thats something I never thought existed with how my life always was. I didnt think people could be so kind to others especially strangers. Again I thank you. My mother also thanks all of you as well. I showed her every new review and PM that I got and she cried each time. She and I are VERY VERY thankful to all of you. Its helped a lot through this troubled time where dealing with. All of you are the best ^____^ I would hug every one of you if I had the chance and thank you face to face. **

**Ok now for the second thing. I'm really sorry about this but I can not finish the stories _"Icy Blue on Blood Red" _or _"Dont Trust Me" _Its just to hard for me to try because both fics where story lines my father helped me think of and its to painful to finish it or write any chapters. **

**What I want to do is put both stories up for adoption. Who ever whats to continue these fics from where I left off, your most welcome to. I will put up the persons pen name on the fic so everyone who wants to still follow it can know where it will be at. I myself will follow it to see how it is continued as well. I know that who ever dose will do an exceptional job. **

**Thank you all. Now saying this doesnt mean I'm gonna stop writing oh no far from it. I have ideas running ramped right now in my head so hopefully I'll be giving you a new fic soon...as soon as I can put everything into words -_-* Haha yep I'm back to my crazy self which is good cause my mom was getting a little worried there for a bit ^_^ Alright. Thats it for now. For the adoption, just PM or review on here and I'll get back to you on it ASAP. **

**Thx again. Luv u all very much ^^**

**JaNe**

**Raven out**


	10. I LIVE!

HAY! Everyone...lol I would like to tell all of you that I've decided to continue this fic but it will be done on my new account! Links on my page ^^

I hope I make you guys proud ^_^

Raven~


End file.
